The Legend of Zelda: Duel Warriors
by HyruleKing
Summary: When a new Duel Monsters tournament begins in the Great Sea, King CJ of Hyrule enters with his girlfriend, Shaylene Johnson, who seeks to become Hyrule's new Sage of Time and Queen. Is it that simple or is Shaylene about to realize her destiny?
1. Prologue: A Broken Heart

**The Legend of Zelda: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Warriors**

_AUTHOR's NOTE: Hey, everyone. It's time for a new fic. This one is a Yu-Gi-Oh/Zelda crossover. I'm going back to my roots, with a new version of my original "Duel In Hyrule" series. You're gonna want knowledge of the basics of Yu-Gi-Oh and fairly vast knowledge of the Legend of Zelda series (Now, if you've read all my fics since I started on this site, you'll be perfectly fine). Also, this falls in place as an alternate universe to Duel In Hyrule. To lightly piece together a story chronology for everything I've written, here it is (it's not perfect, but I guess I'm following in the footsteps of Shigeru Miyamoto & Eiji Aounuma with the Legend of Zelda sereies):_

--Duel In Hyrule

_--Dawn of Darkness_

_--Eve of Light_

_--HCIS_

_--The Amazing Race I - IV_

_--HCIS Season Two_

_--The Amazing Race V_

_--The Amazing Race VI_

_--The Legend of Zelda: Duel Warriors._

_Obviously, some minor details were changed between stories. Now, let's get started..._

* * *

_January 17, 2010 --- Lenae 17, 1122 (Hyrule Time)_

_ It's been about one year since the death of Queen Saria Francis of Hyrule. Since that time, HCIS has covered a variety of cases, a few of which Director Francis has found extra painful. _

_ The team was met with shock when Assistant Director Floyd's wife, Rebecca, went missing. She was found strangled to death at the bottom of Lake Hylia, and he was found dead in his own home, shot execution style. Saria's brother, Ryan, is the only survivor of the family. CJ's friend, Shaylene, returned to the United States and moved in with her brother, who was later found dead by HCIS. Shaylene is now living in Hyrule with CJ. CJ's close friend, Kylie Howard, also moved in with CJ, but soon after died in a plane crash while helping CJ host a reality TV show._

_ CJ and Shaylene have now begun to develop a relationship with each other, much to the disapproval and shock of those around them, but the pair knows that what they are feeling is more than everyone thinks._

**PROLOGUE: A Broken Heart**

12-year-old Shaylene stumbled through the halls of Hyrule Castle, still half-asleep. She wandered into the castle's rec room, where her boyfriend, 21-year-old CJ Francis, was playing pool. He looked up and Shaylene smiled as her green eyes met his ocean blue eyes. She ran her fingers through her messy blond hair and walked over to CJ.

"Morning." She said.

"Tired?" CJ asked.

"A little." Shaylene said. CJ handed her a pool stick and smiled.

"Let's go. You're solids, I'm stripes." CJ said.

"Shouldn't we break to decide that?" Shaylene asked.

"I already broke and knocked in a stripe." CJ said.

"So wouldn't it be more fair to set everything back up and start over?" Shaylene asked.

"Fine." CJ said. CJ reset the balls and set up. He struck the cue ball and watched as the balls broke and a striped ball went in. "There. I'm stripes, you're solids."

"CJ, can I ask you something?" Shaylene asked.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" CJ asked. 

"One, please don't call me 'kiddo'. Two... I know it's painful to talk about Saria and Kylie's deaths, but I wanted to know..."

"Know what, Shay?" CJ asked.

"I wanted to know if I could step up as the next Sage of Time and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom." Shaylene said. "I know I'm not a Hylian, but still..."

"It's possible." CJ said. "All people, Hylian or human, have natural magic energy in their body. It's just a lot stronger in Hylians, and barely noticeable in a normal human. But Saria had a natural magic energy that wasn't much higher than a normal human. As you know, Saria and her brother Ryan are twins. When they were born, he inherited most of the natural magic energy. She got very little of it. That's where their Triforce Amulets came into play. Ryan's energy was so powerful that if left unchecked it could've killed him. It still could, but his amulet contains the energy at a level that's safe for his body."

"And Saria's amulet?" Shaylene asked.

"The Amulet of Wisdom amplified Saria's weakened magical energy." CJ said. "And it did the same thing for the minimal magic that Kylie held as a normal human. So, if the goddesses deem you worthy of being the new Sage, the amulet will amplify the weak magic energy within your body."

"And what about your amulet?" Shaylene asked, pointing to the gold triangular amulet around CJ's neck. Set in it were three triangular stones: one gold, one silver and one bronze.

"My amulet gives me a unique ability." CJ said. "I can tap into the energy of any other Sage and use it as my own."

"Cool." Shaylene said. "And, one other thing..."

"What's up, Shay?" CJ asked.

"I think I've learned the basics of Duel Monster and I finished building my deck last night, so can we have a practice duel?" Shaylene asked.

"Sure." CJ said. CJ pressed a button on the wall and the rec room transformed into a room similar looking to a gymnasium. The two then pressed buttons on their watches, CJ's red and Shaylene's pink. The watches transformed into a small platform that had a slot for a deck of cards and a slot for a discard pile. Attached to it was a 'blade' that had five small slots and five platforms, giving it the ability to hold ten cards. The entire device was known as a Duel Disk. The watch was called a Duel Watch. Both CJ and Shaylene reached into their pockets and pulled out a deck of cards. The cards had crimson backing with a black oval in the center. They slotted their decks into the Duel Disks and smiled.

"Let's duel!" The two called out.

"I summon Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500)." CJ said, summoning a blond, female knight in red armor. "Next, I lay two cards face down. Go."

"I play Lightning Vortex and discard a card to destroy all your face-up monsters." Shaylene said. CJ watched as his knight vanished. Then, a brown-and-orange spider appeared on Shaylene's field. "Next, I summon Jirai Gumo (ATK: 2200). Now, he's going to attack, but first, I have to toss a coin and call it. So, I say heads." She flipped a coin and smiled. "I got heads. Now, Jirai Gumo, attack!" CJ stumbled back as the spider sank its teeth into his arm(LP: 4000 - 2200). "Go."

"I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, provided I discard two." CJ said. "Next, I summon Card Guard (ATK: 1600)." Then, a red manta-like fiend with a white underside appeared on the field. "Now, I equip it with Mage Power, giving it 1500 extra attack and defense (ATK: 3100 / DEF: 2000). Card Guard, attack Jirai Gumo!!" Shaylene watched as CJ's fiend pounced on her spider, eating it alive (LP: 4000 - 900). "Go."

"I summon Kuribon (DEF: 200)." Shaylene said, summoning a brown fur ball with a rat-like tail. Tied to the tail was a red bow. "Go."

"I remove Queen's Knight and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord in my graveyard from play to Special Summon Chaos Sorcerer (ATK: 2300)." CJ said, summoning a blue fiend in dark blue armor.

"But how?" Shaylene asked. "I never destroyed that card. Unless.."

"I discarded it with Graceful Charity." CJ said. "Now, I use Chaos Sorcerer's ability to remove Kuribon from play."

"Uh oh... Now I can't use its ability." Shaylene said.

"That's right." CJ said. "Card Guard, attack Shaylene directly!!" Shaylene fell onto her back as Card Guard curled into a ball and rolled into her (LP: 0). The holograms faded and CJ walked over to Shaylene. He reached out his hand and helped her up.

"Nice duel, kiddo." He said.

"Thanks." Shaylene said.

"Now you stay here in the castle." CJ said. "I have an errand to run."

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into a busy market place. Ahead of him was a large mud-brown cathedral with multi-colored stained glass windows on the sides. He walked into the ancient temple and gazed at its architecture. The tile floor was black and white and there were ancient pews on either side of the room. Straight ahead of him was a large altar that faced him. Behind it, on a raised platform against the far wall was a large door that held an image of the sun shining on the land below. Above the door was the image of the Triforce. CJ walked over to the podium. Sitting on the platform were three stones forged from ancient emerald, ruby, sapphire and gold. CJ reached into a pouch at his waist and pulled out a blue ocarina with a silver band around the mouthpiece. On the band was the mark of the Triforce. He shed a tear as he looked at it.

_Saria... Kylie... I love you both... Always know that..._ He thought, as he put the ocarina to his lips and played the notes to the ancient Song of Time, a tune that told the Royal Family's history and would continue to until the end of time. The Triforce above the door began to glow and the door opened.

"CJ.. Enter our chamber..." A sacred voice echoed. CJ walked through the door into the next room. It was a small room with a high up pedestal surrounded by six different seals, that once housed the sacred Master Sword, which now stood at CJ's back. The only light in the room came from a high up window, which cast an eternal light upon the pedestal. CJ walked up to the pedestal and drew the sword from the scabbard at his back. It was a silver, double-edged sword with a purple hilt. CJ jammed the sword into the pedestal and watched as the pedestal began to glow. Three maidens appeared before him. One wore a blue robe and had blue hair, another wore a green robe and had green hair, and the last had red hair and wore a red robe.

"CJ... What brings you here, Sage of Shadow?" The red-haired maiden, Din, asked.

"I am here on behalf of Shaylene Johnson." CJ said, kneeling before the sacred goddesses of Hyrule. "She seeks to step into the place of Saria and Kylie in this world."

"So, she seeks the Triforce of Wisdom and the power of the Sage of Time?" The blue-haired goddess, Nayru, asked.

"I believe she may also seek to become the Queen of this kingdom, but I left that out, as I know..."

"That is your choice, whether or not she becomes Queen." The green-haired goddess, Farore, said.

"Although we know you care deeply for Shaylene, we cannot allow her to step into the heritage of the Sage of Time." The red-haired goddess, Din, said. "Although she could become the Sage, the strongest element in her body is not Wisdom... She could not inherit the Triforce that belonged to your wife. Draw the Chrono Master Sword from its pedestal." CJ pulled the purple-hilted sword from its pedestal and slid it back into its scabbard.

"Because of your recent choice, Power and Wisdom are in balance within you." Din said.

"Choice?" CJ asked.

"When faced with the choice of whether of not to flood Hyrule and banish its people to the Great Sea to seal away the King of Evil, you instead used the power of the Triforce to destroy Ganon's body and soul, and disperse his magic across the kingdom." Farore said.

"I couldn't displace my people..." CJ said. "I couldn't uproot their livelihood."

"And that is why you shall guard the bloodline of the Sage, as well as the Triforce of Wisdom until your daughter, Lynn, reaches her 13th birthday." Nayru said. "For the next 10 years, you are both Sage of Shadow and Sage of Time."

"Couldn't I guard the Triforce and Shaylene become the Sage?" CJ asked.

"No... Her place in this world is not as Sage of Time..." Farore said.

"Then, what _is _her place in this world?" CJ asked.

"That will be revealed to you when the time is right." Din said.

"Yes, O Great goddesses..." CJ said, bowing. The goddesses then vanished and CJ exited the Temple of Time.

_**Later that night...**_

A darkened figure crept toward Hyrule Castle, slipping past all the guards. As it neared the main gate, it raised its hand and a purple blast of energy rendered the gate guard unconscious. The figure entered the castle, slipped down the corridors, past the guards and into a large room. At the end of the room was a safe. The figure placed its hand on the keypad and smirked as a dark energy picked the lock, opening the safe. The figure stepped into the light, his cold blue eyes sparkling. His sinister smile and dark brown hair were enough to make anyone cringe. He wore a black shirt, black jeans, and a silver jacket with the letters "KC" on the collar. He smiled as he reached into a nearby glass case and pulled out two cards. The first was a spell card. The second was a ritual monster card. It was blue in color and held the picture of a crimson-haired, crimson-eyed man in black armor. The blue-eyed boy smiled.

"Finally... The King of Evil card is mine." He said. "Now for the other t-" Suddenly, alarm sirens began blaring. "Dang! Looks like I've been caught! Time to make an exit!" With that, the boy waved his hand over himself and vanished.

_**The next morning...**_

CJ stepped out of the bedroom, where he was greeted by a castle guard.

"King CJ, sir." The guard said. "Someone broke into the castle last night and stole the King of Evil card."

"What about the other?" CJ asked.

"No, sir." The guard said. "The Princess of Destiny is safe. The alarm was triggered when he removed the card from the safe, which alerted us. The Princess of Destiny was immediately secured."

"How did he get in?" CJ asked.

"We are unsure. He subdued a portion of the guard force with some type of magic, which he also used to enter the vault." The guard said. "The weird part is that we couldn't determine the type of magic used."

"What of the Hero of Time?" CJ asked.

"We called Sir Ryan." The guard said. "He said the Hero of Time is safe. Here is the Princess of Destiny, sir." The guard then handed CJ two cards. The first was a spell card which held the picture of the Triforce. The second was a ritual monster card which showed a picture of a blond-haired, blue-eyed maiden in an elaborate gown.

"Thank you. Work on finding the culprit." CJ said. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a second Triforce Amulet, similar to his own, but set with three triangular stones of ruby, sapphire and emerald. He slipped it around his neck with his amulet.

_Don't worry, Saria... I'll keep your amulet safe for Lynn_. He then gently shook Shaylene, who was asleep in a nearby bed. "Shay, wake up. It's time to really test your dueling skills."

"How?" Shaylene wearily asked.

"Every year in the Great Sea, there's a Duel Monsters tournament, called the Great Sea Islands Tournament, or GSIT." CJ said. "In fact, I've called in a royal chopper to take us to Windfall Island."

"Really?" Shaylene asked.

"You bet, Shay." CJ said. He then walked over to a nearby bed, where a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl about the age of 3 was sleeping. "Lynn, wake up." The little girl wearily opened her eyes. "Come on, we're going out on the boat for a few days." The little girl smiled.

"Okay." She giggled.

CJ and Shaylene were soon ready to go. The trio walked outside to the castle courtyard, Lynn being pushed by CJ in a stroller, where a silver helicopter waited. On the side of it was the mark of the Triforce. They climbed in, where Shaylene was shocked to see more people. The first was a boy wearing a blue jacket, jeans, and black Duel Watch. He had spiked black hair with red tips, spiked blonde bangs, and wore a golden pyramid-shaped object around his neck.

Shaylene gasped. "Aren't you...?"

"Yugi Moto, the Duel Monsters Champion. AKA the 'King of Games'." CJ said. Next to Yugi were more people.

The first one had brown eyes, blond hair, and wore a white t-shirt with a blue stripe in the middle, jean shorts, dog tags and green Duel Watch. His name: Joey Wheeler.

The second person had blue eyes, brown hair, and wore a black shirt and pink skirt. She was Tea Gardner, Yugi's girlfriend.

The third had brown eyes and brown hair, and wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts. His name: Tristan Taylor.

The fourth had brown eyes, reddish-blond hair, and wore a pink tank top and jean shorts. She was Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister.

"Wow... It's so awesome to meet you, Yugi." Shaylene said.

"How've you been, Yug?" CJ asked.

"Not bad." Yugi said. "Sorry about Saria and Kylie."

"Don't be." CJ said. "It's not your fault. Now, come on. We should get going." The group boarded the helicopter, and was on their way.

"So, where's Ryan?" Serenity asked.

"He's gonna meet us on Windfall Island." CJ said.

_**Meanwhile, in the forest, on a faraway island...**_

A green-haired, green-eyed girl in a green tunic and shorts approached a tall tree. This tree had the face of a human, as well as bushy black eyebrows and a mustache. The girl appeared to be about the age of 11, but her face was much more aged.

"What brings thee to my meadow, Forest Sage?" The tree asked.

"Great Deku Tree... I fear my time in this world is drawing to an end..." The girl said.

"O Saria... Why doth thou think this?" The Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Forests of Hyrule, asked.

"I feel a dark power emanating over our fair land of Hyrule..." Saria said.

"Yes... I sense it as well... It seems as if a dark force has brought the Gerudo King back to our world..." The Deku Tree said. "Tell me, hast thou found the one meant to carry thy bloodline?"

"No, Great Deku Tree... I fear I haven't..." Saria said.

* * *

_**AUTHOR's NOTE: I'm sure most of you could figure out who the boy that broke into Hyrule Castle was. If you're reading this because you're a Zelda fan and know nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh, you'll catch on quickly. If you're a fan of both, then I'm sure you know who it was (or at least have suspicions). Also, the Saria the Forest Sage is not the same as Queen Saria. Queen Saria was named after Saria the Forest Sage.**_


	2. Windfall's Wacky Water Warrior

**CHAPTER ONE: Windfall's Wacky Water Warrior**

"So, what's the deal on this tournament?" Shaylene asked.

"Well, instead of your average bracket-style tournament, we'll travel around the Great Sea and face the island gym leaders in a duel." CJ said. "If you win, you'll get a pack of rare cards as well as a badge card as proof of your victory."

"So, how many badges do we need?" Shaylene asked.

"You need six badges to advance to the finals. When you get all six, you place them on your Duel Disk to reveal the location of the finals." CJ said.

"Does it matter how big my deck is?" Shaylene asked.

"No." CJ said. "Though I'd suggest you keep your deck around forty cards. It makes it easier to draw what you need when you need it. Also, your deck can't be less that forty. And, some cards are so rare and powerful that you can only keep one or two in your deck. Other than that, you can have up to three of any card in your deck. You also need a rare card in your deck to challenge a gym leader. You bet a rare card on each duel, both you and your opponent. Whoever wins gets the other's card. But if you have no rare cards, you're out of the tournament."

"Does my deck have any rare cards?" Shaylene asked.

"Of course." CJ said. "I own Industrial Illusions, the company that makes Duel Monsters. Your deck is full of rare cards. Ancient Fairy Dragon, Arcana Knight Joker, Marshmallon, Sunlight Unicorn and Four Sword Hero all fit the rare card requirements, as do quite a few of the other cards in your deck."

"Can I bet my badges?" Shaylene asked.

"No, that's forbidden and you'll be expelled from the tournament if you're caught doing that. You can't wager money, either, and you try, I'll kill you, kiddo." CJ said, grinning. Shaylene chuckled.

"And..." Yugi said. "One thing to remember is there are more than six gyms. There's close to twenty across the entire Great Sea. Each gym has it's own special rules, and some of the gym leaders are ruthless and hard to beat." Shaylene got noticeably nervous. CJ smiled and put his arm around her.

"But, remember, I'll be with you throughout the entire tournament, so I'm right here if you need help with anything." CJ said.

"Shaylene's lucky to have you, CJ." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I am." Shaylene smiled. CJ kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Never forget I'm always here for you." CJ said. He then looked out the window and saw a large island. The island was composed of a small piece of natural land connected to offshore platforms linked by boardwalks, bridges and canals that were covered with people rushing about, a lot of them wearing Duel Disks. Artificial grass had been planted on the offshore platforms and the natural island was covered with a bustling city. On the northern shore was the airport and the southern shore held the docks.

"We're almost to Windfall Island, guys." He said. "Buckle up." Everyone fastened their seat belts and the chopper soon touched down on a landing pad near the docks. Everone climbed out and looked around.

"Let's go find that gym leader!" Joey said.

"Let's go drop our stuff off at the boats first, guys." CJ said. "Yugi, yours is at dock number nine. Mine is at dock number eight."

"Okay." Yugi said. It was then that another boy came running over. He was about CJ's age and he had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green muscle shirt, jean shorts and sandals, as well as a green Duel Disk Watch. It was Ryan Floyd, Saria's twin brother.

"Hey, guys." Ryan said.

"Hey, Ryan." Yugi said.

"Good to see you made it, bro." CJ said.

"You too." Ryan said. He then pulled a green colored chart out of his pocket and handed it to CJ. "Here. I found a chart to the gym."

"Come on, let's head to my boat and check this out." CJ said. When everyone was back at the boat, they gathered in the cabin with the chart spread in front of them. CJ looked at the chart. "It's written in Hylian. Open at 10:00 PM, closed at 3:00 AM. Two duelists must enter my gym together, Leader Steven." Shaylene pointed to a red X in the upper right corner.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That's probably the location of the gym." CJ said. "It looks like it's at an offshore lookout platform. Okay, Yugi. When we get out to sea, bring your boat up to the left side of mine and we'll merge them together." Once both boats were out to sea, CJ pressed a button on his boat, combining the boats into a larger boats. CJ set the autopilot and entered the gym's coordinates.

"Sweet!" Joey said. "Now, we can stay together and still have our own rooms." The boat soon reached the platform. It was a lone solitary platform with a ladder leading down to a dock on the ocean. Everyone climbed to the top and saw a door in the platform's support column. CJ stepped forward and the door opened, revealing an elevator.

"Okay, only two people can enter." CJ said.

"You wanna go?" Ryan asked.

"Okay. Ryan and I will head down." CJ said.

"Can I come?" Shaylene asked.

"Yugi, when we get down there, call the elevator back up and send Shaylene down." CJ said.

"Okay." Yugi said. CJ and Ryan then boarded the elevator and headed down. When the stepped out at the bottom, they were in a stadium-like chamber. It was a Plexiglas dome with podiums for the duelists and the floor was composed of sand. Standing on the podium across the room from the boys was a man with red eyes and black hair in a blue robe.

"Welcome challengers. Are you here for a badge?" The man asked.

"We are." CJ said.

"Then prepare yourselves for a two on one duel!" The man said. "I am Steven, leader of the Windfall Gym. I have built a deck around the rage of the sea. For you see, my brother Stewart used to be a lover of the sea. He once ran this gym, years ago. But, he was killed while exploring the sea in his boat. So, I took over his gym and built a deck of sea creatures to honor my brother."

_Noble..._CJ thought. Chains then attached CJ and Ryan's feet to their platforms as Shaylene stepped out of the elevator.

"What's this?" Ryan asked.

"Simple. That's another part of my rules. My brother was taken by the power of the sea, and I want my opponent's to feel the same despair he did." Steven said. "As you lose life points, your platform will sink into the sand. I will have 8000 life points and you will each have 4000. If one of you loses your life points, you both lose. Got it?" CJ and Ryan nodded.

"Now, let's duel!!" Ryan's amulet then began to glow. A boy identical to him in a green hat and tunic appeared next to him in a semi-transparent form.

"_Ready, Ryan?"_ The boy asked.

_You bet, Link._ Ryan nodded.

"Since I'm the gym leader, I'll start!" Steven said. "I lay two cards face down and summon Alien Hunter (ATK: 1600)." A green lizard in black armor carrying a spear then appeared on the field. "Go."

"I lay one card face down and summon monster in defense mode." CJ said.

"I'll do the same." Ryan said.

"I summon Oyster Meister (ATK: 1600)." Steven said, summoning a humanoid monster composed of seashells. "Oyster, attack Ryan's defense!" Ryan watched as a red boat with a dragon-like head was destroyed.

"You destroyed King of Red Lions (DEF: 1000), and his flip effect lets me draw three cards." Ryan said.

"Alien Hunter, attack CJ's defense!" CJ smiled as a stone warrior appeared on the field (DEF: 2700) and Steven took damage (LP: 8000 - 1100) and sank into the sand.

"You attacked Destiny Hero Defender!" CJ said. "And since his defense is higher than your Alien's attack, you took damage." CJ then drew a card. "And now it's my turn. And I activate Call of Destiny Ritual!!"

_So, CJ has my sister's card..._ Ryan realized.

"I sacrifice a level six monster from my hand and my level four Defender from my field to summon Princess of Destiny (ATK: 3000)!!" CJ said, as a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman appeared on the field. She wore an elegant, sleeveless lavender dress, diamond earrings and a golden tiara. On the front of the dress was a blue flag which bore a red phoenix, the symbol of Hyrule, as well as the Triforce.

"So, you have Saria's cards?" Ryan asked.

"Until Lynn is old enough, yes." CJ said. Then, a blue gel monster appeared on the field. "Next, I summon the tuner monster, Wisdom Plasma (ATK: 1000)! Now, I tune my Wisdom Plasma with my Princess of Destiny!!" Ryan watched as CJ's plasma transformed into deep blue armor that protected the princess. "I summon Princess of Destiny 5Ds (ATK: 3300)!! Now, I pay 1000 life points (LP: 4000 - 1000) to destroy every spell and trap on the field! Then, you take 200 points of direct damage for each card destroyed!!" Steven gasped as he lost more life points (LP: 6900 - 800) and sank deeper into the sand. "Now, Princess, destroy Oyster Meister!!" Steven gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 6100 - 1700) and he sank into the sand even deeper. "Looks like we're leading."

"For now..." Steven said.

"I place two cards face down." Ryan said. "Go."

"I summon Familiar Possessed - Eria (DEF: 1500)." Steven said, summoning a blue haired girl in a tan robe. In her hand was a crystal staff. "Next, I switch Alien Hunter to defense mode."

"Princess of Destiny 5Ds, destroy Alien Hunter!!" CJ commanded, wiping out one of Steven's defenses.

"I pass." Ryan said.

"I summon Gemini Lancer (ATK: 1800) and switch Eria to attack mode (ATK: 1850)." Steven said, summoning a sea creature with trident-like lances for hands. "Now, my monsters, attack Ryan!!"

"I reveal my trap: Sacred Shield!" Ryan said. "I pay half my life points (LP: 4000 - 2000) to negate Eria's attack and reduce its points (ATK: 1850 - 500). Next, I pay half again (LP: 2000 - 1000) to do the same with Lancer (ATK: 1800 - 500)." Ryan then sank in the sand up to his neck.

"I end my turn." Steven said.

"Princess, destroy Gemini Lancer!!" Steven sank in up to his chest as his lancer was sliced in half by the Princess's sword (LP: 4400 - 1500).

"I activate Pigeongholing Books of Spell!" Ryan said. "Now, I can look at the top three cards of your deck, Steven, and put them back in any order." Ryan examined the cards and replaced them. "Go."

"I place a card face down, summon a monster in defense mode and switch Eria to defense mode (DEF: 1500)." Steven said. "Go."

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain and pay half my life points (LP: 3000 - 1500) to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)!" CJ said, as he sank in up to his chest. A dirty-blond-haired mage in purple armor appeared on the field. "Princess! Magician! Attack Steven's monsters!!"

"I activate Depth Amulet!!" Steven said.

"Wrong! I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ryan said. Steven gasped as his monsters were obliterated.

"I lay two cards face down." Ryan said. "Go."

"I summon a defense and activate Red Medicine (LP: 3400)." Steven said. "Go."

"Dark Magician! Attack that defense! Princess, attack Steven directly!!" CJ said. Steven sank up to his chin as CJ's monsters attack (LP: 3400 - 3300). "Now, I pay 1000 life points, using the Princess's ability to destroy every spell and trap on the field, and deal you 600 points of damage. You lose."

"Impressive duel." Steven said, as a metal floor moved out and covered the sand. The platforms then rose back up to their original positions. Steven walked over and held out his hand. In them were two booster packs, as well as two cards bearing the picture of six water droplets in a circle.

"Here. Ocean Badges and booster packs." Steven said. "Good duel, you two. That Princess of Destiny card is impressive."

"Thanks." CJ said. He, Ryan and Shaylene then climbed into the elevator.

"Man, I love those new Synchro Monsters." Ryan said, as they exited the elevator and got back on the boat.

"How'd you guys do?" Yugi asked.

"See for yourself." CJ said, holding up his Ocean Badge.

"Nice." Yugi said.

"They were awesome!!" Shaylene exclaimed, excited.

"So, Shay, think you're ready to duel?" CJ asked.

"Not yet, no." Shaylene said. "I wanna wait a little bit."

"All right, Joey and I are heading down." Yugi said. "We'll see you in a little while." The two then climbed in the elevator and were on their way down to Steven's gym.


	3. Round Two with Steven

**CHAPTER TWO: Round Two With Steven**

Yugi and Joey headed down the elevator, ready to face Steven.

"Ready, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"You bet, Yug." Joey said. The two soon stepped out into the arena and got on their platforms. The chains attached to their feet and they looked at Steven.

"I am Steven, leader of the Windfall Gym. I have built a deck around the rage of the sea. For you see, my brother Stewart used to be a lover of the sea. He once ran this gym, years ago. But, he was killed while exploring the sea in his boat. So, I took over his gym and built a deck of sea creatures to honor my brother."

_He fights for his brother... Like Joey and I fight for our friends... This is gonna be a tough duel..._ Yugi thought.

"What's with these chains?" Joey asked.

"Simple. That's another part of my rules. My brother was taken by the power of the sea, and I want my opponent's to feel the same despair he did." Steven said. "As you lose life points, your platform will sink into the sand. I will have 8000 life points and you will each have 4000. If one of you loses your life points, you both lose. Got it?" The boys nodded.

"Let's duel!!"

"I'll start!" Steven said. "I place two cards face down and summon Oyster Meister (ATK: 1600)." A seashell monster appeared on the field, pointing its staff at Yugi and Joey. "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down." Yugi said.

"I activate Lightning Vortex!" Joey said. "I discard a card and destroy all your face up monsters. Next, I lay a card face down and summon a monster in defense mode."

"Thanks. Since you destroyed Oyster Meister, I can summon an Oyster Token (DEF: 0)." Steven said, as a small shell appeared on the field. Steven then drew a card. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Oyster Meister! Next, I play Turtle Oath! I sacrifice Oyster Meister, my Oyster Token and a monster from my hand to summon Crab Turtle (ATK: 2550)!" Then, a red and purple crab with a green shell appeared on Steven's field. "Crab Turtle, attack Yugi's defense!!"

"You attacked my Marshmallon (DEF: 500)!" Yugi said, as a white blob appeared on the field. "And, when this is attacked while face down, my opponent loses 1000 life points." Steven gasped as Marshmallon leaped up and bit him (LP: 8000 - 1000). "And, on top of that, it can't be destroyed in battle."

"I end my turn." Steven said.

"I pass." Yugi said.

"So do I." Joey said.

"I place two cards face down." Steven said. "Crab Turtle, destroy Joey's defense!!" Joey watched as his face down Time Wizard was destroyed. "Go."

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light and summon a monster in defense mode." Yugi said.

"I summon Rocket Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Joey said, summoning a green rocket shaped warrior. "Now, Rocket Warrior, activate your invincible mode and attack Crab Turtle!! You see, when Rocket Warrior is in his invincible mode, I take no Battle Damage, and the monster I attack loses 500 attack points." Steven watched as his turtle was weakened (ATK: 2550 - 500). "Go."

"I lay one card face down and end my turn." Steven said.

_**In the boat...**_

CJ and Shaylene were sitting down in their cabin, playing cards.

"What did you think of the duel?" CJ asked.

"You were good. I couldn't believe how quickly you won." Shaylene said. "I hope I can be that good too."

"Let's practice. Right now, and we'll see how good you can get." CJ said, pulling out his deck.

_**Down in the arena...**_

"I sacrifice Marshmallon and my defense to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)!!" Yugi said, as his blue-haired, purple-robed mage took to the field. "Dark Magician! Attack Crab Turtle! Dark Magic Attack!!" Steven gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 7000 - 450).

"I summon Axe Raider (ATK: 1700)!" Joey said, summoning a purple haired warrior in red and yellow armor wielding an axe. "Axe Raider! Rocket Warrior! Attack Steven directly!!" Steven sank up to his waist in sand as Joey's monsters attacked him (LP: 6550 - 1500 - 1700). "Go."

"I place a monster in defense mode." Steven said. "Go."

"I lay one card face down and discard a card to special summon The Tricky (ATK: 2000)!" Yugi said, summoning a monster in a black and yellow bodysuit. On the front of the suit was a red "?". He looked at Joey and nodded.

"Dark Magician!! Tricky!!" Yugi shouted.

"Axe Raider!! Rocket Warrior!!" Joey exclaimed.

"ATTACK!!!"

"I reveal my trap: Waboku! Now, my monsters can't be destroyed in battle this turn." Steven said.

"Go." Yugi said.

"I activate Brain Control!!" Steven said (LP: 3350 - 800). "Now, I'll take that Rocket Warrior. Now, I play Heavy Storm!! Next, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Spiral Serpent (ATK: 2900)!!" Steven smiled as a large blue sea serpent emerged from the sand. "Spiral Serpent, attack Dark Magician!!" Yugi watched as his prized mage was obliterated (LP: 4000 - 400). "Go."

"I switch The Tricky to defense mode (DEF: 1200)." Yugi said.

"I switch Axe Raider to defense mode (DEF: 1150)." Joey said. "Then, I lay two cards face down. Go."

"I summon Kabazauls (ATK: 1700)." Steven said, summoning a red rhino. "Now, my monsters, attack The Tricky and Axe Raider!! Go."

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Marshmallon (DEF: 500)." Yugi said.

"I place a card face down." Joey said. "Go."

"I summon Familiar Possessed - Eria (ATK: 1850)." Steven said, summoning a blue-haired girl in a tan robe. "Say goodnight, Joey!!" Joey reached for his Duel Disk as Steven's monsters rushed toward him.

"I activate Scapegoat!" Joey said, as four sheep appeared on his field (DEF: 0 [x4]). Three of them were then destroyed.

"Go."

"I activate Marshmallon Glasses!" Yugi said. "Now, you can't attack any monster other than Marshmallon."

"I lay a card face down." Joey said. "Go."

"I summon another Familiar Possessed - Eria (ATK: 1850)." Steven said. "Go."

"I summon Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500)." Yugi said, summoning a blond-haired female knight in red armor.

"I activate Fissure!" Joey said. "Say goodbye to Kabazauls! Go."

"I pass." Steven said.

"I summon King's Knight (ATK: 1600)." Yugi said, summoning a blond-haired male knight in orange armor. "Now, I can special summon Jack's Knight (ATK: 1900)." Then, a blond-haired male knight in blue armor appeared next to the other knights. "Go."

"I activate Cold Wave!" Steven said. "Now, neither of us can play spell or traps until my next turn. Go."

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (DEF: 1800)!" Yugi said, summoning a pink, magnetic warrior.

"I pass." Joey said.

"I lay a card face down." Steven said. "Go."

"I pass." Yugi said.

"I place a card face down." Joey said. "Go."

"I pass." Steven said.

"I switch Gamma to attack mode (ATK: 1500)." Yugi said. "Go."

"I pass this turn." Joey said.

"I activate Lightning Vortex!!" Steven said.

"Go! Dust Tornado!!" Joey exclaimed. "Now, your Lightning Vortex is destroyed!"

"Go." Steven said.

"I pass." Yugi said.

"I lay two cards face down." Joey said.

"A third Familiar Possessed - Eria (ATK: 1850)." Steven said. "Go."

"I pass." Yugi said.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Rocket Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Joey said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Steven said. "Go."

"I pass." Yugi said.

"So do I." Joey said.

"I equip Spiral Serpent with Ribbon of Rebirth!" Steven said. "Go."

"I pass." Yugi said.

"I summon Little Winguard (ATK: 1400)." Joey said, summoning a small monster in blue armor. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Steven said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Yugi said.

"I activate Sogen, boosting the attack of all warriors by 200." Joey said, as his monsters grew stronger (ATK: 1600) (ATK: 1700).

"And now my monsters get a boost as well." Yugi said, as his three knigtht grew in strength (ATK: 2100) (ATK: 1800) (ATK: 1700).

"Go." Joey said.

"I pass." Steven said.

"I activate Polymerization!" Yugi said. "I fuse King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight to summon Arcana Knight Joker (ATK: 3800)." Then, a purple haired knight in black and gold armor appeared on the field. "Now, Joker, attack Eria!!" Steven watched as one of his spellcasters vanished (LP: 2550 - 1950).

"I sacrifice Rocket Warrior and Little Winguard to summon Gilford the Lightning (ATK: 3000)." Joey said, summoning a knight in white armor and a torn red cape. "Next, I play Giant Trunade, returning every spell and trap on the field to their owners' hands. Gilford, attack Steven directly and end this duel!!" Steven stumbled as his life points were depleted.

"Good duel." Steven said. "Here. Ocean Badges and booster packs." Yugi and Joey took their badges and smiled. The two boarded the elevator and headed back to the boat.

"I use Princess of Destiny to attack your life points directly." CJ said.

"Nice duel, CJ." Shaylene said.

"You too." CJ said. "You're getting better. After all, you got me down to 500 life points."

"Someone catches on quick." Yugi said.

"Yeah." CJ said.

"So, where to next?" Yugi asked.

"I say we split up." CJ said. "Yugi... You, Joey and Ryan take everyone and head to Overlook Island. Shay and I will head to Dragon Roost and challenge Komali. We'll meet up at Oasis Island."

"Okay. Good luck." Yugi said.

"You too." CJ said. The groups boarded their separate boats, split them and took off.


	4. Shaylene's First Duel

**CHAPTER THREE: Shaylene's First Duel**

The next morning, Shaylene woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooked by CJ.

"That smells delicious." Shaylene said, sitting down at the table in the boat's kitchen. CJ handed her a plate of bacon and eggs, as well as a few slices of toast. She took a bite of eggs and smiled. "Oh wow! It tastes even better!" CJ then pulled up a holographic map of the Great Sea. He then pointed to an island two sectors east of Windfall.

"That right there is Dragon Roost Island. It's the mountain island home of the Rito tribe, a tribe of bird people unique to the Great Sea. Atop the mountain is the sky god, Valoo, guardian of the island. And, one of those Rito is Medli, the Sage of Earth. If anyone will know how to find the gym, Medli will." They soon arrived at the island. Like the other islands of the Great Sea, Dragon Roost had a maze of canals and boardwalks surrounding it.

The mainland itself was a giant mountain reaching through the clouds. CJ pulled up to a dock and the pair jumped out. As they walked up the mountain path and through a small alcove, they saw a girl with long red hair tied into a ponytail, garbed in fine clothes, standing with her back to the pair.

"Medli?" CJ asked. "Is that you?" The girl turned around and Shaylene was shocked to see that where this girl's nose should have been was instead a beak.

"Hello, CJ." Medli said. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Shaylene." CJ said.

"Kylie's successor?" Medli asked. CJ held up his hand and the Triforce glowed brightly.

"No. I was chosen to guard the power until Lynn reaches her 13th birthday." He said.

"So, it's returning to the Floyd bloodline?" Medli asked. CJ nodded.

"Do you know where the Dragon Roost gym is?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. It's up inside Dragon Roost Cavern, just below Valoo's shrine." Medli said. "I'll take you there. Komali has been anxious for his next challenger."

A short time later, the three walked into Dragon Roost Gym. CJ looked and saw that it was a suspended arena over a lava pit. Standing across the arena was a white-haired Rito boy in royal clothes.

"Hi, CJ." The boy said.

"It's good to see you, Komali." CJ said. "Ready to duel?"

"Of course." Komali said. "A one-on-one match for a Mech Medal."

"Let's duel!" The two shouted, shuffling their decks and slotting them into their Duel Disks.

"Since it's my gym, I'll start!" Komali said. "I summon X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800) and lay two cards face down." Then, a blue machine with two cannons on its shoulders appeared on the field. "Go."

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." CJ said. "Next, I play Dark Magic Curtain (LP: 4000 - 2000) to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)!" Then, a mage in purple armor appeared on CJ's field. "Attack!"

"Activate Trap: Sakuretsu Armor!" Komali said.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" CJ exclaimed, as Dark Magician wiped out Komali's defense (LP: 4000 - 700). "Finally, I equip Dark Magician with Magic Armor and Mage Power (ATK: 3900). Go."

"I summon Overdrive (ATK: 1600)..." Komali said, summoning a green tank, "...and activate two Limiter Removal spell cards, doubling my monster's attack power twice (ATK: 6400)!"

"Hold on!" CJ said. "The tournament rules state that only one Limiter Removal card can be played per turn!"

"Oops..." Komali said, as his monster was weakened.

"Actually... Only one Limiter Removal card can be in a deck." A new voice said. Everyone turned to the door and saw a blackish-blue-haired, blue-eyed boy in a yellow and blue striped shirt and jean shorts standing there. It was Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother of Seto Kaiba, tournament organizer. "Per GSIT rules, Komali, I'm going to have to shut down your gym, unless someone else would be willing to run it."

"I will." Medli said.

"Very well." Mokuba said. "CJ, per GSIT rules, you are awarded a Mech Badge."

"Ready, Shay?" CJ asked, looking at Shaylene. She nodded nervously, before activating her Duel Disk.

"Rules are the same." Medli said. "One on One for a Mech Badge. And, I'll let you begin."

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700) and lay two cards face down." Shaylene said, summoning a knight in blue and purple armor. "Go."

"I summon Harpie Queen (ATK: 1900) and equip her with Ribbon of Rebirth!" Medli said, summoning a green haired, winged girl in a blue bodysuit. "Queen, attack!" Shaylene gasped as her Sea Horse was destroyed (LP: 4000 - 200). "Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I summon Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300) and activate Elegant Egotist!" Medli said, summoning a red haired, winged woman in a blue bodysuit. "Now, I special summon Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK: 1950)!" Then, three more winged women appeared on the field: one with orange hair, one with blue hair, and one identical to Harpie Lady. However, they all wore gold armor. "Sisters, destroy that defense!" Shaylene breathed a sigh of relief as her monster was revealed: a blond haired, blue skinned girl in a green gown (DEF: 2000).

"You attacked Mystical Elf, meaning you lose the difference between her defense points and your Harpies' attack points." Shaylene said. Medli smiled a little (LP: 4000 - 50) as she ended her turn.

"Go."

"I use The Shallow Grave to summon a monster from my graveyard." Shaylene said. "Then, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Athena (ATK: 2600)!" Then, a silver haired woman in white armor and carrying a white trident and shield appeared on the field. "Next, I discard a card using Lightning Vortex to destroy all your monsters! Athena! Direct attack!" CJ smiled as Medli was struck by Athena (LP: 3950 - 2600). "Go."

"I place two cards face down and summon Wind Effigy (ATK: 1800)." Medli said, summoning a white whirlwind with colorful feathers shooting out of it. "Go."

"Athena, attack!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"I reveal my trap: Windstorm of Etaqua!" Medli said. "Now, your monster switch positions (DEF: 800)."

"I end my turn." Shaylene said.

"I place a card face down and sacrifice Wind Effigy for something stronger..." Medli said, as her monster vanished and was replaced by a neon green bird. "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (ATK: 2700)! Simorgh! Attack Athena!"

"Reveal Negate Attack!" Shaylene said.

"I end my turn." Medli said. "And thanks to my bird's ability, we each lose life points." Simorgh then shot a feather at Shaylene and Medli. Shaylene flinched as it hit her in the stomach (LP: 3800 - 1000), but Medli's just bounced away.

"What happened? You didn't lose life points!" Shaylene asked.

"Oh yeah. The damage we take is reduced by 500 for each spell and trap on our side of the field. Since I have two, I took no damage." Medli said.

"I summon another monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go." Then, a feather struck down more of Shaylene's life points (LP: 2800 - 1000).

"Simorgh, destroy Athena!" Medli said. "Now, I end my turn." Shaylene flinched as she lost more life points (LP: 1800 - 1000).

_Man! I need to destroy that bird! But, what if I can't?_ Shaylene thought._ Wait! I know I can! I just have to trust in my deck!_ Little did she know, the Triforce was glowing on her hand, with the lower right-hand triangle glowing. CJ looked at it and smiled.

_So THAT's her place in Hyrule..._ He thought. Shaylene snapped the top card off of her deck and smiled.

"I summon Copycat (ATK: 0)!" Shaylene said, summoning a mage in a green bodysuit, blue hat and cape, holding a mirror where its face should be. Reflecting in the mirror was an image of Simorgh. "And, his points are equal to your bird's (ATK: 2700). Copycat, attack!" Medli gasped as her monster vanished, as did Shaylene's. "Go."

"I summon Harpie Lady (ATK: 1300) and attack that defense!" Medli said. "Go."

"I activate Ancient Forest and summon a monster in defense mode!" Shaylene said. "Just try to attack me now! Go."

"I sacrifice Harpie Lady for Roc from the Valley of Haze (ATK: 2400)!" Medli said, summoning a large red winged bird with a skeletal head. "Attack!" Shaylene was unfazed as her monster was destroyed. Medli gasped as her monster then vanished. "What happened?"

"My forest destroys any monster after it attacks." Shaylene said.

"I end my turn." Medli said.

"I summon King's Knight (ATK: 1600)!" Shaylene said, summoning a blond haired, male knight in orange armor. "Attack and end this duel!" Medli smiled as Shaylene's knight stabbed her with his sword (LP: 0). CJ ran over to Shaylene and hugged her.

"You did great for your first tourney duel." He said.

"I couldn't have done it without you, CJ." Shaylene said. Medli then held out a Mech Badge.

"Here. This is yours." She said.

"Thanks." Shaylene said.

"Good luck in the next gym." Medli said.

"Catch ya later, Medli. You too, Komali." CJ said, walking out. _I wonder... Why did the Triforce of Courage appear on Shaylene's hand? It belongs to Ryan... Could her destiny in Hyrule somehow be connected to the Triforce?_


	5. Round One With Evil

**CHAPTER FOUR: Round One With Evil**

CJ and Shaylene walked down the path around Dragon Roost Island.

"You did excellent in there, Shay." CJ said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Shaylene said. When the duo reached the bottom, they were confronted by a group of hooded men in purple cloaks. CJ immediately activated his Duel Disk.

"What do you Rare Hunters want?" He asked.

"We're called the Neo Ghouls." The leader said. "And, we want the little girl's deck. So, she can either duel us or we can take what we want by force."

"No way! Shaylene's not dueling anyone!" CJ said. "If you want a challenge, you can face me!"

"If she won't duel, then she can come with us too." The Ghoul said. "We'll have fun with a pretty young thing like that."

"Not a chance!" CJ shouted. "You lay a finger on her and I slit your throat!" Shaylene activated her Duel Disk and stepped forward.

"Let's duel, Ghoul." She said.

"Huh?" CJ asked. He glanced down and saw the Triforce on Shaylene's hand. _What the heck is going on?_

"Good. And, I'll start!" The Ghoul said. "I summon Indomitable Figher Lei Lei (ATK: 2300) and lay a card face down." Shaylene swallowed nervously as a warrior in brown armor appeared on the field.

"I use Rain of Mercy to boost our life points (LP: 5000 [x2]). Next, I summon Copycat and copy your fighter (ATK: 2300)." Shaylene said, summoning a mage in a green bodysuit, blue hat and cape, holding a mirror where its face should be. Reflecting in the mirror was an image of Lei Lei. "Go."

"I summon Disk Magician (ATK: 1350)." Ghoul said, summoning a blue machine hovering over a small disk. "Lei Lei, take out Copycat! Magician, direct attack!" Shaylene flinched as the machine grabbed the disk and threw it at her like a frisbee (LP: 5000 - 1350). "Go."

"I summon Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500)." Shaylene said, summoning a blond, female knight in red armor. "Attack!" The Ghoul chuckled as his machine exploded (LP: 5000 - 150). "Go."

"I summon Armored Cybern (DEF: 2000)." The Ghoul said, summoning a small gold plane-like machine with blue laser cannons attached to the side. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and summon Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700)." Shaylene said, summoning a knight in blue and purple armor. "Go."

"I pass." The Ghoul said.

"I lay another card face down and summon a second Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"A card face down." Ghoul said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Queen's Knight to summon Jack's Knight (ATK: 1900)." Shaylene said, summoning a blond, male knight in blue armor. "Go."

"I equip Armored Cybern with 7 Completed (DEF: 2700)!" Ghoul said.

_7 Completed? That Ghoul can't be...? No. It's not possible._ CJ thought.

"I end my turn." Ghoul said.

"I pass." Shaylene said.

"So do I." Ghoul said.

"I summon Oxygeddon (ATK: 1800)." Shaylene said, summoning a green pterodactyl composed of only oxygen. "Go."

"I lay one card face down." The Ghoul said.

"I lay a card face down as well." Shaylene said.

"I equip my Cybern with another 7 Completed (DEF: 3400)." Ghoul said.

_Another 7 Completed? This has to be him..._ CJ thought.

"I lay a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said.

"I pass." Ghoul said.

"I reveal 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom (DEF: 1200)!" Shaylene said. "Now, all your level four monsters are destroyed!" The Ghoul gasped as his Cybern exploded. "Jack's Knight, attack!!"

"Reveal Magic Cylinder!" Ghoul said. "Now, your Knight attacks you!" Shaylene gasped as her knight spun around and threw his sword at her (LP: 3650 - 1900).

"Oxygeddon, attack!"

"Reveal Sakurestu Armor!!" Ghoul exclaimed.

"Go! Mystical Space Typhoon!!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Magic Jammer!!" Ghoul shouted.

"Counter Counter!!" Shaylene smiled. "This special trap negates your counter trap and destroys it!" CJ and the Ghoul gasped as Oxygeddon attacked the Ghoul (LP: 4850 - 1800).

_No way!!_ CJ thought. _I've never seen anyone hit Chain Link 4! Not with 4 different cards anyway!_

"Queen's Knight!! Kaiser Sea Horse!! End this duel!" The Ghoul gasped as Shaylene's monsters struck him (LP: 0). He hit the ground and his hood came off, revealing a blond-haired, blue-eyed man in an American Flag bandana.

"I knew it!" CJ exclaimed. "Bandit Keith!!"

"Screw this! I'll take what I want by force!" The Ghoul, Bandit Keith, exclaimed. He pushed Shaylene to the ground and yanked her Duel Disk off her arm, deck included. He began to run, but CJ stepped in front of him and kicked him to the ground.

"Not so fast, Keith!" CJ said. "You're not going anywhere!"

"That's what you think!" Keith said, pushing CJ to the ground. The four Neo Ghouls around him then grabbed Shaylene and dragged her to a nearby motorboat. CJ quickly pulled a card out of his deck and threw it at the boat, striking and disabling the motor. He then activated his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" He said. "I win, you release Shaylene and give us back her deck."

"But, if I win, she comes with us..." Keith said. CJ then pulled a new deck out of his pocket and slipped it into his Duel Disk. He then grabbed three extra cards.

_It's risky to use these, but I can handle them... And Keith needs to be taught a lesson._ He thought.

"Let's duel!!"

"I'll start!" CJ said. "I summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"Not a good opening move." Keith said. "I summon Nanobreaker (ATK: 1600)." Then, a black haired woman in silver metal armor carrying a curved sword appeared in front of Keith. She sliced CJ's defense in half, revealing a stone head were an Egyptian-style headdress. "Hmph... What a waste of Exodia."

_He wouldn't say that if he knew what was waiting in my deck. _CJ thought. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!!" Then two green circles surrounded the field. Inside the inner circle was a six-pointed star. "Next, I send it to the graveyard to activate Orichalcos Deuteros, which I'll send to the graveyard to play Orichalcos Tritos! Now, all my monsters gain 500 points and are treated as dark monsters." Then, two more circles surrounded the Seal. Then, a blond haired warrior in silver armor surrounded by torn brown cloth. "Now, I summon DD Survivor (ATK: 1800) and his power is boosted by the Seal (ATK: 2300). Now, Survivor, destroy Nanobreaker!!" Keith gasped as his monster was obliterated (LP: 4000 - 700). "Go."

"I place a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down." Keith said. "Go."

"My move, and the my Orichalcos gives me 500 life points for the monster on my field (LP: 4500). I lay a card face down." CJ said. "DD Survivor, destroy that defense!! Go."

"Another defense." Keith said.

"Orichalcos, boost my points (LP: 5000). Survivor, attack!" CJ said. "Go."

"I activate Lighten the Load to add a leve eight monster to my hand, then shuffle my deck and draw a card. Next, I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (ATK: 2300). Lei Lei, attack!!" CJ watched as his monster was destroyed, as was Keith's. "Next, I remove Lei Lei and a machine from my graveyard to Special Summon Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur (ATK: 3800). But, since he can't do any damage to your life points, I'll end my turn."

"I summon a monster in defense mode and discard a card to activate Lightning Vortex!" CJ said. "Now, all your face up monsters are destroyed!" Keith glared at CJ as his monsters were destroyed by lightning. "Go."

"I summon Blue Thunder T-45 (ATK: 1700)!!" Keith said, summoning a white spaceship with a blue windshield. "Attack!!" CJ watched as another piece of Exodia vanished. "Now, since my Blue Thunder destroyed a monster, I can summon a Thunder Option Token (ATK: 1500). But, since Tokens can't attack directly, I'll end my turn."

"I summon another defense." CJ said.

"Token, destroy that defense! Blue Thunder, attack CJ directly!" CJ stumbled as Keith's monster divebombed him (LP: 5000 - 1700). "Now, I summon another Token (ATK: 1500) and end my turn."

"I summon Snipe Hunter (ATK: 2000)." CJ said, summoning a gray fiend carrying a small gun with a number wheel on the side. "Hunter, destroy Blue Thunder T-45!" Keith gasped as CJ's monster wiped out his machine (LP: 3300 - 300). "Go."

"I switch my Tokens to defense mode (DEF: 1500 [x2])." Keith said. "Go."

"First, I gain life points thanks to the Orichalcos." CJ said (LP: 3800). "Now, Snipe Hunter, destroy one of those tokens. Go."

"I lay a card face down." Keith said. "Go."

"Snipe Hunter, attack!" CJ said (LP: 4300). "Go."

"I lay two cards face down." Keith said. "Go."

"Snipe Hunter, attack!!" CJ exclaimed (LP: 4800).

"I reveal my traps: Magic Cylinder and Call of the Haunted!" Keith said. "First, you get hit by your hunter's attack (LP: 4800 - 2000) and next, I can bring back Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur (ATK: 3800)!"

"I use Snipe Hunter's ability!!" CJ said, as the spinner of his hunter's gun began to spin. "If that spinner lands on any number other than 1 or 6, your Beast Machine King is destroyed." He smiled as the spinner landed on a four. "There goes your King. Now, I end my turn."

"I activate Reasoning!" Keith said. "Now, call a monster level."

"I know how your card works, so I say Level Four." CJ said. "Now, you pick cards off of your deck until you pick a monster. If it's Level Four, everything you picked up goes to the graveyard. If not, you Special Summon it and send every other card you picked up to the graveyard."

"I summon Steel Ogre Grotto #1 (DEF: 1800), which I'll sacrifice to summon Metal Guardian (DEF: 2150)." Keith said, summoning a steel fiend. "Finally, I lay a card face down. Go."

"I discard a card and use Snipe Hunter's ability." CJ said (LP: 3300), as the spinner landed on a two and Metal Guardian was destroyed. "Snipe Hunter, direct attack!!" Keith grabbed his arm as Snipe Hunter shot him in the arm (LP: 3300 - 2000). "Go."

"I summon a defense." Keith said.

"I summon Dark Crusader (ATK: 2100)." CJ said (LP: 3800). "Snipe Hunter, wipe out that defense! Crusader, end the duel!!" Keith gasped as his monster was destroyd and his life points were depleted. The Seal then shrunk down and a green light surrounded Bandit Keith.

"What's going on? Why hasn't this hologram faded?" Keith asked.

"That's no hologram." CJ said. "Sorry to do this, Keith, but when you lose against the Seal of Orichalcos, you soul is taken."

"What!?! No, please!! You can't!!" Keith exclaimed. He tried to run, but found himself trapped. CJ then leaped onto the boat and knocked the Neo Ghouls into the ocean. He untied Shaylene and the two leaped off the boat. CJ clutched a green stone around his neck. The Seal stopped glowing, but Keith remained inside. "Let me go!!"

CJ and Shaylene got into their boat. CJ clutched the stone and Keith was freed.

"You're free to go, Keith. I won't take your soul." CJ said.

"You may have won this round, but your Triforce Destiny Cards will be mine!" Keith said, as he got into his boat. The Neo Ghouls climbed out of the ocean and back into the boat, which quickly sped away.

"Come on, let's head to Oasis Island, kiddo." CJ said.

"Thanks, CJ." Shaylene said.

"You're welcome, Shay." CJ said.


	6. Tower of Power

**CHAPTER FIVE: Tower of Power**

Yugi, Joey and Ryan pulled up to a small island shaped like a bomb. On the round area of the island was a hole wide enough for a grown person to fit through and a staircase leading to the sea. Yugi, Joey and Ryan walked up the staircase and jumped through the hole. They found themselves to be standing in a large circular room with an arena. There was a side for three duelists and the other side had a spot for one. They looked around and saw that the gym leader was nowhere to be found.

"So, where's the leader?" Ryan wondered.

"Mia's gone." A male's voice said. Then a man with crimson hair and eyes to match appeared on the leader's side of the field. He wore a long black cloak and had two swords sheathed at his waist.

"Are you the leader?" Yugi asked.

"So, you're my next challengers." A new voice said. All three boys gasped. A door opened on the other side of the arena and a boy about their age walked out onto the leader's platform. He had dark brown hair, cold blue eyes and he wore a black muscle shirt, black shorts and white vest. Then, the crimson haired man vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kaiba!" All three exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba? What happened to the leader?" Tristan questioned.

"Let's just say that Mia is... well, Mia is M-I-A." Kaiba said. "If you get my drift."

"What did you do to her?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Nothing major. I just beat her in a duel and took over her gym." Kaiba said.

"So where is she?" Ryan asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Kaiba said. "Now, are we gonna duel or what?"

"On one condition." Yugi said. "If we win, you give us the usual medals and booster packs, and you return this gym to Mia."

"What if I win?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll give you these." Yugi said, holding up the Egyptian god Cards.

"And I'll give you the Triforce Cards of Courage." Ryan said, holding up the Hero of Time and Farore.

"_And_ my Blue Eyes White Dragons." Kaiba added.

"I don't think so." Ryan said.

"Fine. Then, this gym remains mine." Kaiba said.

"Fine... I'll wager the Blue Eyes White Dragons as well." Ryan said.

"Good." Kaiba said. "Now, both sides have 4000 life points which means you guys will share your life points, so duel wisely. You will also all take your turns at the same time. And, you may intercept enemy attacks on your partners with your own monsters. But, you still lose life points no matter what mode your monster's in." Kaiba said.

_That's hardly fair!_ Joey thought. Yugi and Ryan looked at him.

"You okay, Joey?" Ryan asked.

"Ye-yeah." Joey said.

"Don't worry, Joey. You can do this." Yugi said. "You've come a long way since Duelist Kingdom. Don't let Kaiba intimidate you."

_Don't let him intimidate me? He's been intimidating me since before Duelist Kingdom!_ Joey thought.

"Ready?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi and Ryan nodded. Joey swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Good." Kaiba said. "Oh. Two last rules: you can't tribute each other's monsters, and I get two draw and two summons per turn."

"Fine. Let's duel." Yugi said.

"Ryu-Kishin Powered (ATK: 1600) and Witty Phantom (ATK: 1400)!!" Kaiba said, summoning a red, metallic fiend, and an orange skinned fiend in a purple suit. "And a card face down." 

"Opticlops (ATK: 1800)." Ryan said, summoning an orange Cyclops.

"Little Winguard (ATK: 1400)." Joey said, summoning a blue, winged warrior. "Next, I add the Sogen field spell and Legendary Sword equip spell, boosting my swordsman's points (ATK: 1900)."

"I discard a card to Special Summon The Tricky (ATK: 2000)." Yugi said, summoning a warrior in a black and yellow bodysuit. "Go."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Hyozanru (ATK: 2100)." Kaiba said, summoning a white dragon with a large golden horn. Then, a purple cell appeared next to it. "And, I'll summon Giant Germ (DEF: 100). Hyozanru, destroy The Tricky!!" Yugi watched as his Tricky was blown apart (LP: 4000 - 100). "Go."

"I switch Opticlops to defense mode (DEF: 1700) and lay a monster in defense mode." Ryan said.

"I summon Rocket Warrior (ATK: 1700) and use him in his invincible mode to attack that Hyozanru!" Joey said, summoning a green rocket creature. "Now, your dragon is weakened (ATK: 2100 - 500). Little Winguard, attack!!" Everyone gasped as Kaiba's monster vanished.

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter, removing my monster from play!" Kaiba said.

"I'm done." Joey said.

"I use Brain Control (LP: 3900 - 800) to take Giant Germ, which I'll sacrifice for Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500)!" Yugi said, summoning a large skeleton monster. "Summoned Skull, attack Kaiba! Lightning Strike!!" Kaiba shielded himself as he was hit by lightning (LP: 4000 - 2500). "Go."

"Now, my dragon returns." Kaiba said. "Next, I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, who I'll sacrifice along with Hyozanru to summon Agahnim, Royal Sorcerer (ATK: 3000)!!" Ryan gasped as a blue-skinned mage in a red robe appeared on the field.

"Finally!!" The mage said. "After Millennia in Dark World, I'm free!!!"

"Oh no!!" Ryan exclaimed. "That's Agahnim!! He's the ancient sorcerer who once revived Ganon!!"

"And I'll do it again!!" Agahnim shouted.

_Wait a sec! He's not a monster! He's real!!! _Ryan realized.

"I sacrifice Agahnim to Ritual Summon Ganondorf, the King of Evil (ATK: 4500)!!" Kaiba exclaimed, as a crimson-haired man with eyes to match, garbed in black armor, took to the field. "And, I'll equip him with Dark Energy (ATK: 4800)!! Ganondorf, attack Summoned Skull!!" Yugi gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 3100 - 2300). "Go."

"I summon a defense." Ryan said.

"I switch my monsters to defense mode (DEF: 2300) (DEF: 1500) and summon a second defense." Joey said.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back the card I discarded to summon the Tricky... OBELISK THE TORMENTOR (ATK: 4000)!!" Yugi exclaimed, as the sacred Egyptian god card appeared on the field. It was a large blue warrior with large wings. "Next, I place a card face down and equip Obelisk with Mage Power (ATK: 5000)! Obelisk, destroy Ganondorf!! Fist of Fate!!" Kaiba chuckled as Ganondorf exploded. Then, a large blue pig-like fiend in red armor, carrying a trident appeared on the field.

"Since an Egyptian god card destroyed my King of Evil, I can summon Ganon, King of Darkness (ATK: 7500)!!" Kaiba said.

"Fine. I end my turn by summoning Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (DEF: 2100), and Obelisk returns to the graveyard." Yugi said, summoning a black knight in blue armor, riding atop a purple horse.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"CJ, what's that?" Shaylene pointed to a red beam that burst forth from one of the nearby islands.

"That's coming from Bomb Island's gym! Oh no! The guys!!" CJ exclaimed. He quickly steered his boat toward Bomb Island.

"What's up?" Shaylene asked.

"I think Mia, the Bomb Island leader, may have my King of Evil card." CJ said. The boat shortly arrived at the island. CJ and Shaylene ran up the stairs, jumped into the arena, where they saw the guys dueling Kaiba. "Kaiba! How dare you steal the King of Evil?!"

"CJ!" Ryan exclaimed. "Get everyone out of here!"

"What?" CJ asked.

"Kaiba is possessed by Agahnim!" Ryan exclaimed.

"The Ancient Sorcerer?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Ryan said. "Now, go!!"

"What about you?" CJ asked. Ryan deactivated his Duel Disk and threw the watch and deck to CJ. He then drew the sword sheathed at his back. It was a silver, double-edged sword with a blue hilt, the sacred Master Sword. On Ryan's hand, glowing brightly, was the Triforce of Courage.

"Get everyone out of here!!" Ryan exclaimed, and everyone but CJ ran out of the gym. "I'll fight the King!"

"King of Darkness!!" Kaiba exclaimed, as Aghanim appeared behind him.

"Ganon! Finish what we started centuries ago!! Kill the Hero!!" Agahnim shouted.

"Ryan! No!!" CJ exclaimed.

"CJ! Run!! NOW!! Or Ganondorf will get you too!" Ryan exclaimed. "You have to run from Ga-" His sentence was cut short as Ganon drove his trident into Ryan's chest. Blood poured from the wound as he fell lifeless to the ground. The Triforce of Power then glowed brightly on CJ's hand, as the Triforce of Courage vanished from Ryan's.

"You'll PAY FOR THAT!!" CJ shouted, launching a blast of energy at Kaiba. Agahnim snapped his fingers and the pair vanished. CJ walked back outside, where everyone waited.

"Where's Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." CJ said.

"And Ryan?" Tea asked.

"I'm afraid he met the same fate as Teran and Saria..." CJ said, tears in his eyes. "Listen, we need to get someplace same, where Kaiba can't reach us. Our best bet is one island south of here... the Forest Haven." The gang boarded their boats and was soon en route to the safety of the Forest Haven.


	7. Children of the Forest

**CHAPTER SIX: Children of the Forest**

"We're here!" CJ exclaimed. Everyone stepped off the boat and found themselves on an island holding a large forest. The group followed a small path up to a spring within the forest. Surrounding the spring was a small village and at one side was a large tree. Wandering the village were two groups of creatures. The first was a group of small tree-like creatures wearing leaf masks, and the second was a group of children garbed in green tunics and shorts.

"Okay, so those little guys are Koroks, but what's with all the kids?" Tristan asked.

"Those children are the Kokiri, the children of the forest." CJ said. Another girl walked over. She was a green-haired, green-eyed girl in a green tunic and shorts approached a tall tree. She appeared to be about the age of 11, but her face was much more aged.

"CJ... It's good to see you." She said.

"You too, Saria." CJ said. "But, I wish I was here under better circumstances."

"I take it more than more than just the tournament brought you here?" Saria asked.

"We came here for safety. Agahnim has returned to the kingdom and possessed Seto Kaiba, who stole the King of Evil card. On top of it all, I'm afraid we've lost the last member of the Floyd Family."

"So, Ryan has passed away too..." Saria said. "Well, I am afraid I have bad news as well. My time in this world is nearing its end as well."

"Have you found your descendant?" CJ asked.

"No." Saria said. "I had a daughter some time back... Florence, but she left Hyrule and moved to the United States, where she married a human boy named Stephen. She contacted me when she gave birth to her daughter, Brenda, and when Brenda married a man named David. But, after the birth of their son, Steven, I heard nothing from them. I don't even know where to find them."

"What was Stephen's last name?" CJ asked.

"I don't know. But, I do know that Dave's last name was Johnson." Saria said. CJ and Shaylene gasped.

"That's my last name!!" Shaylene said.

"And, Dave and Brenda were her parent's names." CJ said.

"Were?" Saria asked.

"Shay's entire family was killed." CJ said. "Her and I used to be best friends before I moved to Hyrule."

"So, she must be my great granddaughter." Saria said. "And, my descendant. Well, then, Shaylene, let's duel. For you see, I am the Forest Haven gym leader. Shaylene, you and I shall duel for a Rose Badge. And, so I can test your worth as Sage of the Forest."

Shaylene activated her Duel Disk and slotted her deck.

"Let's duel!!"

"I'll start, since I'm the Gym Leader." Saria said. "I place a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down. Go."

"I summon a defense." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I summon a second defense." Saria said. "Go."

"Another defense for me as well." Shaylene said.

"This duel is going nowhere as long as we just play defense." Saria said, as her two monsters vanished. A small Ivy plant then appeared on Shaylene's field (DEF: 0). Saria then stepped onto the field and smiled. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon myself... Saria, Kokiri Sage (ATK: 2900)! And, since one of the monsters I flipped to sacrifice was Wall of Ivy, I got to summon an Ivy Token to your field. Now, I attack that Ivy Token!" Shaylene watched as vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around her token, crushing it. "And, when the token is destroyed, you lose 300 points (LP: 4000 - 300). Your move."

"I summon Copycat and copy you (ATK: 2900)!" Shaylene said, as her mirror monster copied Saria. "Attack!!" Saria gasped as she was knocked back and Copycat exploded. Saria removed her monster card from her Duel Disk and placed it in the graveyard slot. "Go."

"I summon a defense." Saria said. "Go."

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700)." Shaylene said, summoning a warrior in purple and blue armor. "Attack!!" Saria watched as her monster exploded. "Go."

"Another defense." Saria said. "Go." _This girl is a good duelist..._

"Oxygeddon (ATK: 1800)." Shaylene said, summoning her green oxygen pterodactyl. "Sea Horse, wipe out that defense! Oxygeddon, direct attack!!" Saria smiled at her descendant as her monsters attacked (LP: 4000 - 1800). "Go."

"I summon another defense." Saria said.

"Sunlight Unicorn (ATK: 1800)." Shaylene said, summoning a unicorn with a blue flame mane. "Sea Horse! Destroy that defense!" Saria smiled as her defense was destroyed.

_She's done well._ Saria thought.

"Unicorn! Oxygeddon! Attack her directly!!" Saria smiled as Shaylene's monsters attacked her (LP: 0).

"That was an excellent duel, Shaylene." Saria said. "You are definitely worthy of this." She held out a small green medallion that held a picture of four thin leaves curved and shaped together to resemble a pinwheel. Shaylene grabbed it and was surrounded by a green aura. CJ smiled.

"Congratulations, Shay." CJ said. "You are now the Sage of the Forest. We've found your destiny in Hyrule." He then held out a blank card. He smiled as it glowed green and a picture of Shaylene appeared on it. "Here."

"Is this... me?" Shaylene asked.

"It's a card that will allow you to tap into your power as a Sage during a duel." CJ said. "Shaylene, Sage of the Forest." Saria then held out a group of cards.

"Here. The rest of the Forest Sage cards that will help you in a duel: Saria, Kokiri Sage... Ancient Sage of the Forest... Forest Temple... Forest Medallion... Phantom Ganon, Evil Spirit from Beyond and Hero's Bow." Saria said. A young girl then stepped out from nearby. She had blond hair, blue-green eyes, and wore jean shorts and a green t-shirt with blue letters that read "Dance". On her arm was a silver Duel Watch.

"Mia... It's good to see you escaped unharmed." CJ said.

"Yeah, but Seto Kaiba took my gym." Mia said.

"How are you siblings doing?" CJ asked.

"Kat and Zack are fine." Mia said.

"Did anyone come with you from the States?" CJ asked.

"Mom came with me. She's staying in the Korok Inn." Mia said. "I heard about the events at my gym." She then looked at Yugi and Joey. "For what you guys did, I want to give you these Star Badges. Now, CJ... Would you like to duel me?"

"I'd love to. Me and Shaylene against you." CJ said.

"You've got yourself a duel." Mia said.


	8. Challenge of Courage

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Challenge of Courage**

Shaylene and CJ stood facing Mia, Duel Disks active.

"Let's duel!!"

"Children... Wait..." CJ gasped as Din, Nayru and Farore appeared from the heavens.

"O Great Golden goddesses... May I ask what brings you here?"

"Because of Ryan's death and the end of the Hero of Time's bloodline... The Triforce of Courage has returned to the Sacred Realm..." Farore said. "Someone must claim the Triforce before Agahnim is able to get in and claim it for himself. If Ganondorf and Agahnim are to get their hands on the Triforce, even just the Triforce of Courage, they could devastate this kingdom."

"Din... Nayru... Farore..." CJ said. "I think I now understand why Shaylene could not inherit Kylie's Triforce of Wisdom... I think she is destined to hold the Triforce of Courage."

"Me?" Shaylene asked.

"Shay, when you were kidnapped and separated from your parents... And... They were killed... And when your brother disappeared and Gibbs and his team found him dead later too... You displayed immense courage." CJ said. "You had the courage to hide your cell phone from your kidnapper and contact me multiple times so I could help you. And, you showed no hesitation in facing Bandit Keith in a duel."

"Very well..." Farore said. "Shaylene shall come with me to the Temple of Time. If she is deemed worthy of entering the Sacred Realm after our duel, she shall be given the Triforce of Courage." The goddesses and Shaylene then vanished.

"In the meantime, shall we duel, Mia?" CJ asked.

"Okay, let's duel!" Mia said.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Shaylene and Farore stood in the Temple of Time. On Farore's arm was a Duel Disk whose platform resembled leaves.

"You may begin..." Farore said. "Win this duel, and I shall grant you passage into the Sacred Realm."

"I summon Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500)." Shaylene said, summoning a blond female knight in red armor. "Next, I lay one card face down. Go."

"I activate the field spell, Realm of Light!" Farore said, as the Temple of Time transformed into a bright white city. "Next, I lay a card face down and summon Gargoth, Lightsworn Warrior (ATK: 1850)." Then, a purple haired warrior in silver armor took to the field. "Attack!!"

"I reveal my trap!" Shaylene said. "Draining Shield! Now, your attack is negated and I get a life point boost (LP: 5850)."

"I end my turn, and because of Gargoth's ability, I must discard the top two cards on my deck. And since one of those cards was a Lightsworn monster, I can draw a card." Farore said. "Now, my Realm gains 2 Shine Counters (SC: 2) and my Lightsworn monsters gain 200 points (ATK: 2050)."

"I switch my knight to defense (DEF: 1600) and lay a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I activate Light Spiral and equip Gargoth with Lightsworn Sabre (ATK: 2750)." Farore said. "Now, Gargoth, attack Queen's Knight!!" Shaylene watched as her knight vanished. "Now, I end my turn, so my two more cards go to the graveyard, my Realm gains 2 more counters (SC: 4) (ATK: 2950) and the top card on your deck is removed from play."

"I play Rain of Mercy (LP: 5000 [x2] and end my turn." Shaylene said.

"Gargoth, destroy that defense!" Farore said. "Now, I end my turn, discard two more cards (SC: 6) (ATK: 3150) and remove your card from play."

"Another Queen's Knight (DEF: 1600)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner (ATK: 1600)." Farore said, summoning a blond woman in a white robe. "Now, I end my turn, discarding seven cards (SC: 13) (ATK: 2300) (ATK: 3850) and removing the top two cards of your deck from play."

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (DEF: 1650)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"Jenis, Lightsworn Mender (ATK: 1600)." Farore said, summoning a red-haired maiden in a white dress. "Now, I end my turn. First, my monsters force me to discard five cards (SC: 18) (ATK: 2800) (ATK: 4350) (ATK: 2100). Next, thanks to Gargoth, I must discard two more cards (SC: 20) (ATK: 3000) (ATK: 4550) (ATK: 2300). Next, Jenis gives me 500 life points (LP: 5500) and dealing you 500 points of damage (LP: 5000 - 500). And, finally, Light Spiral removes your top two cards from play.

_This is tough... But CJ's right... I do have Courage!!_ Shaylene thought. The Triforce flickered and Farore smirked a little. Shaylene drew a card and smiled. "I sacrifice Queen's Knight for Phantom Ganon, Evil Spirit from Beyond (DEF: 900)." Then, a man in black armor, wearing a skeletal mask and riding a black horse appeared on the field. "And he can't be destroyed by spells, traps, or monsters. Now, go."

"Then, I'll pass." Farore said (SC: 27) (ATK: 3700) (ATK: 5250) (ATK: 3000).

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!!" Shaylene said. "Now, go."

"I play Ritual of Courage and sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon myself... Farore, goddess of Courage (ATK: 5000)!!" Farore said, as her three monsters vanished into her. "And, when I'm summoned, your entire hand goes to the grave. And, on top of that, I'm unaffected by spells, traps and monster effects." Farore then raised her hand and blasted Kaiser Sea Horse. "Your move."

"I pass." Shaylene said.

"I set a defense." Farore said. "But, since your Phantom Ganon can't be beaten in battle, I'll end my turn."

"I pass again." Shaylene said.

"I can't beat your monster. And, since I am out of cards and I shall lose next turn, I concede the duel." Farore said. "You are worthy of entering the Sacred Realm... Now, enter and claim the Triforce of Courage." The two entered the Sacred Realm, where Farore was shocked to see Kaiba standing there. Next to him, in semi-transparent forms, were Agahnim and Ganondorf.

"Finally!!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "The Triforce of Courage is mine!!"

"And, soon... Power and Wisdom will be ours as well!!" Agahnim exclaimed.

"And, once we claim the other two pieces of the Triforce..." Ganondorf said.

"And I get the Triforce Destiny Cards..." Kaiba said.

"I shall RULE HYRULE!!" Ganondorf shouted. The Triforce of Courage appeared on Kaiba's, Agahnim's and Ganondorf's hands. Suddenly, the golden land of the Sacred Realm that lay before Shaylene and Farore transformed. The golden temple standing in the center of the Sacred Realm transformed into a black pyramid.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Tea's eyes widened and she fell to her knees.

"Tea! Are you all right?" Yugi asked, running over to his friend.

"Something's happened..." Tea said.

"To Shaylene?" CJ asked.

"No... Something... In my temple..." Tea said.

"Something happened to the Temple of Light?" CJ asked. "But how? That Temple is an impenetrable stronghold in the center of... The Sacred Realm... No! Shaylene!!"

_**Back in the Sacred Realm...**_

"Yes!!! Once again, The Sacred Realm and Dark World are one and the same! And this time... The Temple of Light has become the Pyramid of Courage!" Agahnim said.

"And the Hero of Time will not rise against us now!" Ganondorf said. "This time, Wisdom and Power shall be mine and the Pyramid of Courage shall become the Pyramid of Chaos... And when I obtain the full True Force... I shall govern all and rule this kingdom!!"

"Poor CJ thought the Triforce had destroyed Lord Ganondorf..." Agahnim said. "But, wherever there is Light... There shall always be Shadow..."

"And, as long as one person in this kingdom covets Power... I can NOT be killed." Ganondorf said.

"Oh no..." Farore said. "Young Shaylene, we must retreat..." The two then vanished, as did Kaiba, Agahnim and Ganondorf.


	9. A Reminiscent Darkness

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"_CJ... What brings you here, Sage of Shadow?" The red-haired maiden, Din, asked._

_"I am here on behalf of Shaylene Johnson." CJ said, kneeling before the sacred goddesses of Hyrule. "She seeks to step into the place of Saria and Kylie in this world."_

"_When faced with the choice of whether or not to flood Hyrule and banish its people to the Great Sea to seal away the King of Evil, you instead used the power of the Triforce to destroy Ganon's body and soul, and disperse his magic across the kingdom." Farore said._

"_I couldn't displace my people..." CJ said. "I couldn't uproot their livelihood."_

"_And that is why you shall guard the bloodline of the Sage, as well as the Triforce of Wisdom until your daughter, Lynn, reaches her 13th birthday." Nayru said. "For the next 10 years, you are both Sage of Shadow and Sage of Time."_

"_Couldn't I guard the Triforce and Shaylene become the Sage?" CJ asked._

_"No... Her place in this world is not as Sage of Time..." Farore said._

_"Then, what is her place in this world?" CJ asked._

"_That will be revealed to you when the time is right." Din said._

_CJ stepped out of the bedroom, where he was greeted by a castle guard._

"_Your Highness." The guard said. "Someone broke into the castle last night and stole the King of Evil card."_

"_Ganon! Finish what we started centuries ago! Kill the Hero!" Agahnim shouted._

"Ryan! No!" CJ exclaimed.

_"CJ! Run! NOW! Or Ganondorf will get you too!" Ryan exclaimed. "You have to run from Ga-" His sentence was cut short as Ganon drove his trident into Ryan's chest. Blood poured from the wound as he fell lifeless to the ground. The Triforce of Power then glowed brightly on CJ's hand, as the Triforce of Courage vanished from Ryan's._

_"You'll PAY FOR THAT!" CJ shouted, launching a blast of energy at Kaiba. Agahnim snapped his fingers and the pair vanished._

"_Congratulations, Shay." CJ said. "You are now the Sage of the Forest. We've found your destiny in Hyrule."_

"_Finally!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "The Triforce of Courage is mine!"_

"_And, soon... Power and Wisdom will be ours as well!" Agahnim exclaimed._

"_And, once we claim the other two pieces of the Triforce..." Ganondorf said._

_"And I get the Triforce Destiny Cards..." Kaiba said._

_"I shall RULE HYRULE!" Ganondorf shouted. _

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A Reminiscent Darkness**

Farore and Shaylene teleported into the Forest Haven.

"Now, Ancient Sage of Shadow! Attack Stardust Dragon!" CJ exclaimed.

"Agahnim has stolen the Triforce of Courage..." Farore said.

"Sorry, Mia... But, I'm gonna have to call off our duel... Hyrule is in trouble." CJ said.

"I understand. We won't count this as an official tournament duel." Mia said.

"If I focus the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power, I can find the Triforce of Courage." CJ said. He focused for a moment and gasped. "Agahnim has taken the Triforce to Needle Rock Island."

"Well then, let's go." Yugi said.

A short time later, the gang pulled their boats up to a large round island. In the center was a tall, tall tower, known as Needle Rock Tower.

"So, where's Kaiba?" Yugi asked. CJ focused for a moment.

"There." CJ said, pointing to Needle Rock Tower. The gang ran to the tall tower and climbed the stairs inside to the top, where Kaiba waited, Duel Disk active.

"So, you did show up..." Kaiba said.

"Of course." CJ said. "You have my Destiny card."

"Let me duel him." Shaylene said, activating her Duel Disk. "He has my Triforce."

"No." CJ said. "Not here... Not Kaiba... Not while he has the King of Evil. You see, eight years ago, Saria's best friend Teran faced Kaiba atop this very tower. And, just like now, Kaiba had the King of Evil..."

_"Now, come forth, Ganondorf, the King of Evil (ATK: 4500)!" Kaiba shouted over the wind. All four teens stood in fear as the red energy took on the form of a dark skinned male, wearing black armor, a crimson cape, black leather boots and a large sword at his hip. The monster had fiery red hair and eyes to match. His entire body glowed with dark crimson energy._

_"Ganondorf, the King of Evil!" Tristan exclaimed._

_"It's the last Triforce Destiny monster!" Ryan added._

_"So Kaiba has the Evil's Summoning cards?" Saria wondered._

_"Now, Teran, prepare to lose it all!" Kaiba shouted, his warrior standing at his side. It was then Kaiba's voice lost its cold tone and changed to an unearthly tone. His body glowed with the same dark energy._

_"Ganondorf, attack Teran and his Black Luster Soldier! Destroy them both with your Triforce sword of darkness!" the new Kaiba commanded. Everyone watched captivated as Ganondorf punched Black Luster Soldier aside and advanced at Teran. Teran stepped back nervously as the monster drew its sword. Teran reached for his duel disk and turned it back to its watch mode._

_"Saria! Take these!" Teran shouted. Teran tossed the watch and Saria caught it._

_"Teran! Get out of there!" Tristan commanded._

_"I can't! This monster is no hologram! He's..." But Teran couldn't finish his sentence as Ganondorf slashed Teran in the chest. Teran's chest was on fire. He fell to one knee and wrapped his arms around his belly. Blood quickly seeped through the wound._

_"He's real!" Ryan gasped._

_"Teran!" Saria cried. She tried to rush toward him but Ryan and Tristan grabbed her._

_"Let me go! I have to help him!" Saria struggled._

_"No way sis! It's too dangerous!" Ryan replied._

_"He's right!" Teran shouted, "Run! Get away before he gets you too!" Saria stared at her hurt friend, whose attacker now had his sword raised for another blow._

_"Please! Run! Forget me! Save your parents! Save the world! Stop Kaiba!" Teran pleaded. It was then Ganondorf slashed him in the left arm. Teran cried out in pain._

_"Teran!" Saria cried._

_"Go now! Meet your destiny!" Teran shouted, his other arm being slashed. It was then the sky grew darker. The three teens looked around and saw blue lightning bolts begin to strike the island, causing great damage. It was then the Courage IX flew into view, Yugi, Joey, and Serenity standing in the opening._

_"Guys! Grab hold!" Joey shouted over the storm. He threw a rope ladder down to them. Tristan caught it._

_"You first!" Tristan urged Saria. Saria turned away and saw Teran get punched in the face. He was knocked back to the edge of the tower. It was then it began to rain._

_"Go Saria! For all of our sakes! Stop Kaiba!" Teran shouted. Teran then stood up wearily and raised his fists._

_"I'll stay and hold him off! Get yourselves away from here!" Teran declared._

_"You sure?"_

_"I've never been so sure of anything in my life! Now go!" Teran said. Kaiba then stepped forward and punched him in the stomach. Teran crumpled. He looked to Ganondorf and then nodded his head back toward the nearly unconscious Teran._

_"Go!" Teran whispered. Saria then began to climb the ladder. She scaled it and Tristan and Ryan climbed the ladder too. Saria hugged Serenity and looked down in time to see Teran get gutted by Ganondorf as Kaiba laughed..._

"I don't care!" Shaylene exclaimed. "It's my place in Hyrule to obtain the Triforce of Courage, and I refuse to back down, no matter what happened here in the past!"

CJ looked at Shaylene and could see a fire burning in her eyes that he had never seen before. On her hand, glowing faintly, was the Triforce of Courage.

"Okay... I see that I can't stop you." CJ said. "Go ahead and duel Kaiba... But be careful. Please, I don't want to lose you like I did Saria, Kylie and Ryan."

"Let's duel!" Agahnim exclaimed, possessing Kaiba. Agahnim smiled as a dark fog surrounded the tower.

"Oh no..." CJ gasped. "A Shadow Game..." A white-haired, red-eyed woman in purple armor then appeared next to him in transparent form, as did a girl identical to the Princess of Destiny card.

"_CJ..."_ The woman said.

_Impa..._

"_Let Shaylene duel Kaiba... She is ready..." _

_Are you sure?_

"_It's true."_ The blond girl said.

_Fine..._

"I'll start this duel!" Shaylene said, drawing her opening hand. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700) and lay two cards face down." Then, a knight in purple and blue armor appeared on the field. "Go."

"I summon Giant Germ (DEF: 100) and lay two cards face down." Kaiba said, summoning a purple orb. "Go."

"Kaiser Sea Horse, destroy that Giant Germ!" Shaylene commanded. Kaiba smirked as his germ exploded and two more took its place.

"When Giant Germ is destroyed, you lose 500 life points and two more Giant Germs take its place (ATK: 1000 [x2])." Kaiba said. Shaylene gasped as she lost life points (LP: 4000 - 500).

"I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Shaylene said.

Agahnim emerged from Kaiba and stepped onto the field. "I sacrifice my two Giant Germs to summon myself... Agahnim, Royal Sorcerer (ATK: 3000), who I'll then sacrifice to Ritual Summon Ganondorf, King of Evil (ATK: 4500). And, since a dark monster was sacrifice to summon him, he gains a spell counter and 1000 points (ATK: 5500). Now, King of Evil, wipe out Kaiser Sea Horse and the Sage of the Forest!" Ganondorf raised his sword to the sky and smiled.

"You're done!" Ganondorf shouted. "Time to destroy another Sage!" He rushed Kaiser Sea Horse, wiping him out (LP: 0) and thrust his sword toward Shaylene.

"No!" CJ shouted. He rushed forward, but dropped to his knees as Agahnim struck him in the gut. He watched in horror as Ganondorf stabbed Shaylene in the chest. CJ was then covered in darkness, which launched out in a wave, knocking Ganondorf and Agahnim back into Kaiba, and strapping Kaiba to the roof of Needle Rock Tower. "I... will not... lose... another... love..." CJ then ran his hands in a circular motion over Shaylene's chest. Shadow energy began to gather around her and the bleeding from her chest stopped. "Yugi!"

"Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"We need to get Shaylene to the hospital." CJ said. He then waved his hand around and a blanket of energy held Kaiba down. "I'll deal with you later."

_**Later...**_

CJ sat in a hospital room. Shaylene was lying in bed, asleep, bandages wrapped around her chest and stomach. Her blood-soaked shirt was lying in a water-filled bucket nearby. CJ laid his head on Shaylene's chest and began to cry.

"Please, goddesses... Don't take her from me..." He cried. "I can't lose her..." Yugi and the others stood outside the door, watching CJ.

"Poor CJ." Yugi said.

"I know... He's gone through so much." Tea said.

"It must be hard on him." Serenity frowned. "Losing Saria, then Kylie, and now being on the verge of possibly losing Shaylene."

"I don't know how he does it." Joey said. "I mean, I don't know what I'd do if one of you guys was in that spot."

"And, to think, this isn't the first time he's gone through this." Tristan said.

"I know." Joey said. "He went through this same situation with Saria..."

"First, Kaiba nearly beats Saria to death, and now, he practically kills Shaylene with the King of Evil." Tristan said.

"Poor guy..."

Meanwhile, CJ was sitting in the hospital room, both his hands cupped around Shaylene's.

"Don't worry, Shay..." He whispered. "I'll avenge you." He then stood up and walked out of the hospital.


	10. A Lover's Rage

**CHAPTER NINE: A Lover's Rage**

CJ stormed down the streets of Needle Rock Island, Duel Disk active. He climbed to the top of Needle Rock Tower and smiled at the sight of Seto Kaiba, held down by a blanket of darkness.

"Seto Kaiba..." CJ snapped his fingers. The darkness holding down Kaiba dispersed and became a wall of shadow around the tower's roof. "It's time you atone for what you've done... It's time I end this... For Teran... For Saria... For Ryan... and for Shaylene!! Now, let's duel!" The two shuffled their decks and drew five cards. CJ smiled as he drew a sixth. "I told you that you'd pay... I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!!" Then, the seal appeared on the field, followed immediately by two more outer circles. "Next, I play Orichalcos Deuteros, followed by Orichalcos Tritos! Now, I'm nearly unstoppable, so I lay one card face down and summon a defense monster. Go."

"I summon Spear Dragon (ATK: 1900) and equip it with Dragon Treasure (ATK: 2200)." Kaiba said, summoning a blue dragon with a long nose. "Attack that defense!" CJ smirked as Kaiba's dragon attacked a large stone creature and Kaiba took damage (LP: 4000 - 500).

"You attacked my Destiny Hero - Defender (DEF: 2700)." CJ said. "Smart move. And, since your dragon attacked, it switches to defense mode (DEF: 300)."

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"First, my Orichalcos gives me a little life point boost (LP: 4500)." CJ said. "Now, I'll end my turn." Kaiba drew a card. "And thanks to my Defender, you can draw another card."

"I lay one card face down." Kaiba said.

"No you don't." CJ said. "I reveal my trap card: Lens of Truth, which means you can't hide anything from me." Kaiba's face down card then became transparent and he slotted his hand in a special spot on his Duel Disk, revealing it to CJ. "Hm... Shadow Spell... Nice try, Kaiba, but not good enough."

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (DEF: 1650) and end my turn." Kaiba said, summoning a knight in blue and purple armor.

"Time to gain life points (LP: 5000)." CJ said. "Now, go."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba said, summoning a large white dragon.

"Impossible!" CJ exclaimed. "How'd you get that card? It was in Ryan's deck!" Agahnim then emerged next to him.

"I took it from the boy during our duel on Bomb Island..." He said.

"All three?" CJ asked.

"Of course." Kaiba said. "They do belong to me, after all. Now, can we continue?" CJ nodded. "White Dragon, attack Destiny Hero - Defender! White Lightning!" CJ stood there, unbothered as his hero was destroyed. "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode and lay a card face down." CJ said.

"I summon Possessed Dark Soul (DEF: 800)." Kaiba said, summoning a humanoid demon-like creature made of crimson flames. "Blue Eyes, attack!! Go."

"I summon Darknut (DEF: 1300)." CJ said, summoning a knight in black armor. The armor then became gold. "Next, I equip it with Magic Armor, boosting its strength (DEF: 1700) and making it indestructible in battle. Go."

"I sacrifice Possessed Dark Soul and Spear Dragon to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Kaiba said.

"Sorry, but my Trap Hole will do away with that dragon." CJ said.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said. "Go."

"Orichalcos, increase my life points (LP: 5500)!" CJ said. "Go."

"I summon Witty Phantom (DEF: 1300)." Kaiba said, summoning a blond-haired fiend with orange skin, garbed in a purple suit and hat. "Go."

"I gain life points thanks to the Seal (LP: 6000)." CJ said. "Next, I switch Darknut to attack mode (ATK: 2600) and attack Witty Phantom!!"

"I activate Shadow Spell!" Kaiba said.

"Sorry, but the Seal of Orichalcos negates that card!" CJ said, as his Darknut thrust its sword into Kaiba's phantom. "Go."

"I summon Giant Germ (DEF: 100)." Kaiba said, summoning a small purple cell. "Blue Eyes, attack Darknut! Now, your Darknut may survive the battle, but your life points take a hit." CJ stood there and was hit by Blue Eyes' attack (LP: 6000 - 300). "Go."

"I equip Darknut with Mage Power, giving it 500 points for each spell and trap card on my field (ATK: 4600)." CJ said (LP: 6200). "Darknut, destroy Blue Eyes!!" Kaiba gasped as his dragon exploded and the Darknut continued forward, slicing him in the arm (LP: 3500 - 1600). Kaiba flinched as blood leaked from the cut.

"What the-?" Agahnim exclaimed. He then emerged from Kaiba, taking a semi-physical form. "A Shadow Game, eh? Fine! I will now duel in the boy's place!"

"Fine by me, but thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos, when I win, Kaiba's soul will be gone." CJ said.

"Works for me. I can claim his body as my minion." Agahnim said.

"Nice try, but your soul will be gone too." CJ said. "Now, make your move."

"I summon X-Head Cannon (DEF: 1500)." Agahnim said, summoning a blue machine with yellow shoulders and cannons. "Go."

"I throw a monster in defense mode." CJ said (LP: 7200). "Darknut, attack X-Head Cannon!! Go."

"I pass." Agahnim said.

"I sacrifice my two monsters for Vaati, Wind Mage (ATK: 3100)!" CJ said (LP: 8200), summoning a purple skinned, purple haired creature in a purple tunic, cape and red boots. "Next, I sacrifice Vaati from my field, invoking his special ability..." Agahnim gasped as Vaati vanished and Ganondorf emerged from Kaiba. Ganondorf then drifted over to CJ's side of the field as his forehead was covered by the Seal of Orichalcos. "I summon Ganondorf, King of Evil (ATK: 5000)! And, since I sacrifice a Dark monster to summon him, he gains a spell counter and 1000 attack points (ATK: 6000)!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Yugi and the others were sitting in Shaylene's room, talking.

"Where do ya think CJ ran off to?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it may have something to do with Shaylene." Yugi said.

Tea gasped.

"Guys! I sense something!" She exclaimed.

"So do I..." Serenity gasped.

"What is it, you two?" Joey asked.

"I don't know..." Serenity said.

"But... it's powerful... and dark." Tea said.

"You don't think Kaiba and CJ are dueling and Kaiba used the King of Evil, do you?" Tristan asked.

"Not the King of Evil, but they are dueling... And look..." Yugi said, pointing out the window. Everyone looked and saw the events atop Needle Rock Tower.

"That's the Seal of Orichalcos!!" Joey exclaimed.

"If Kaiba's using that, then CJ's in big trouble!" Tea said. Everyone rushed outside.

_**Back atop Needle Rock Tower...**_

"I could finish this duel right now, Agahnim!!" CJ said. "But, I'll spare you. King of Evil, destroy Giant Germ!!" Agahnim chuckled as Giant Germ was destroyed and CJ took life point damage (LP: 8200 - 500). Two more then took its place (ATK: 1000 [x2]). "Go."

"I switch my germs to defense mode (DEF: 100 [x2])." Agahnim said. "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." CJ said (LP: 8200). "Go."

"Familiar Knight (DEF: 1400)." Agahnim said. "Go."

"I sacrifice my face down Wisdom Plasma to summon Stalfos (ATK: 3000)." CJ said, summoning a skeletal monster carrying a sword and shield. "Now, thanks to Wisdom Plasma's ability, I can Special Summon any monster from my hand, regardless of summoning conditions, so I summon Din, goddess of Power (ATK: 8000)!!" Then, the sacred goddess of power, a red-haired, dark-skinned maiden in a red robe appeared on the field. "And, when she summoned, all your monsters are destroyed. However, my turn is over."

"I summon Kaibaman (ATK: 200) and sacrifice him using Enemy Controller to take control of Din!" Agahnim said.

"Not only does the Seal of Orichalcos negate that spell card, but Din can't switch control anyway." CJ said. "Now, it's my move... and your end..." Yugi and the gang then arrived on the roof.

"Oh no!! The Seal is on CJ's field!!" Yugi gasped.

"I use Ganondorf's secret ability, merging him with Din, goddess of Power!!" CJ exclaimed. Din then transformed into gold and crimson armor that covered Ganondorf. He now wielded dual broadswords, both glowing crimson and his cape had become blacker than darkness itself. "Meet Ganondorf, King of Evil: Final Form (ATK: ?)! And, his attack is equal to the combined power of Din and Ganondorf (ATK: 14000)! On top of that, he has all the special abilities of both cards. Now, King of Evil Final Form!! Destroy Kaibaman and end the duel!!"

"Uh oh!!" Agahnim gasped. King of Evil Final Form shattered Kaibaman, knocking Agahnim back into Kaiba, and rendering Kaiba unconscious (LP: 0). CJ snapped his fingers and the Seal of Orichalcos vanished.

"Whoa... He can control the Seal..." Yugi gasped. CJ then walked over to Kaiba and waved his hand over Kaiba's body. He smiled as the entire Triforce began to glow on the back of his hand. "Good... It's all back in good hands again." Agahnim then possessed Kaiba and stood up.

"Too bad the cards are still mine." He said. CJ drew back his hand, charging energy in and punched Kaiba. A red beam burst from Kaiba's body and Agahnim was knocked out as well. He stopped and hovered a few feet away from the tower. Agahnim smirked. "Not bad. But I have power too." Agahnim then grabbed Kaiba's head.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Kaiba exclaimed. Agahnim then pulled his hand away, taking with it a semi-transparent Kaiba. He smiled as the "ghost" Kaiba vanished.

"Good... Now that his soul is sealed in Dark World, I have a body." Agahnim said, possessing Kaiba's body. He laughed and then vanished, just as CJ readied another attack.

"What was that light?" Yugi asked.

"I scattered the King of Evil cards." CJ said. "They could be anywhere, even outside of the Great Sea. Agahnim won't be able to find them too quickly, but I should. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something important to take care of."


	11. Rise of Courage

**CHAPTER TEN: Rise of Courage**

CJ walked into the Temple of Time and held up his hand. The Triforce began to glow and the goddesses appeared before him.

"You summoned us, young CJ?" Din asked.

"I wanted to know how and if Shaylene will be able to use Ryan's amulet, since it would weaken her magic. And being human, she has very little magic to begin with." CJ said.

"When she obtains the Triforce, all the magic that Ryan held will become hers as well." Farore said. "Therefore, the duty of the amulet shall continue."

"Thank you, O Great Golden goddesses..." CJ said. The goddesses vanished and CJ walked out.

_**Later...**_

CJ walked into the Shaylene's hospital room. He walked over to Shaylene and placed Ryan's Triforce Amulet around her neck. He then sat down in a nearby chair. The Triforce began to glow, as did his amulet and Shaylene's. CJ collapsed in the chair and everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a large field. On one side was a small graveyard which held four cross-shaped tombstones. CJ ran over and examined the stones. Each one held a different name. The four names were: Brenda Johnson, David Johnson, Jennette Johnson and Steven Johnson. CJ gasped.

"Shaylene's family..." He continued to scan the area. In the southern part of the field was a vast desert. To the west was a dense forest, and to the north was a glistening white palace. CJ ran north and entered the palace. When he walked through the main gates, he found it was nearly empty, minus a single golden door at the other end. He walked through the door, where he saw toys and games scattered about. Across the room was a green ring of light. CJ stepped into it and found himself in the forest. He looked around and saw a stone temple. He walked inside and saw a simple green crystal suspended above a pedestal. Around it was a golden barrier.

_Shaylene's Sage bloodline..._ CJ thought. He stepped into a nearby ring of green light and found himself in the desert. He looked across it and could see a tall stone structure shaped like the Triforce.

"CJ? What are you doing here?" CJ turned and saw Shaylene. Her blond hair wasn't in a ponytail and it was flowing down to the middle of her back. He green eyes sparkled like sunshine and she wore a white gown. "More importantly... Where am I?"

"This is the plane of your mind..." CJ said.

"So, why are you here?" Shaylene asked.

"To take you to the Temple of the Triforce." CJ said. "You and I need to cross your mental desert so we can place the Triforce where it belongs."

"I'm confused." Shaylene said.

"I dueled Kaiba." CJ said. "Agahnim banished Kaiba's soul to Dark World and escaped, but I was able to scatter the King of Evil cards and claim the Triforce of Courage."

"So, I can finally get the Triforce?" Shaylene asked.

"Yes. Once you get across this desert." CJ said. "I will place the Triforce of Courage within the temple on the other side, and its power will flow through you. At the same time, you'll also inherit all of Ryan's magic. I've already placed the Amulet of Courage around your neck." Shaylene looked down and smiled as the amulet appeared around her neck. The two then began to walk through the desert. Shaylene gasped as her Duel Disk appeared on her arm.

"Am I going to have to duel?" She asked.

"No, you'll need to use your Courage and your deck to fight through the monsters in this desert." CJ said. The two continued walking forward. Shaylene gasped as a Darknut emerged from the sand.

"Queen's Knight!!" Shaylene exclaimed, as her blond-haired, red-armor-garbed knight appeared. She raised her sword to the sky and thrust it forward, shattering the Darknut's armor. The two monsters then began clashing swords. The Darknut then knocked Queen's Knight to the ground with one mighty swing. Shaylene cried out in pain as the Darknut drove its sword into Queen's Knight.

"Yeeoww!!"

"Focus, Shay." CJ said, putting his hand on Shaylene's shoulder. "You can do this."

"Jack's Knight!!" Shaylene called out, summoning a blond knight in blue armor. He drove his sword into the Darknut's chest, destroying it. A large sand worm then shot up and swallowed Jack's Knight whole. Shaylene fell to one knee from the pain of the attack. CJ quickly helped Shaylene to her feet and put his arm around her.

"Try something stronger." CJ said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Shaylene shouted, summoning a blue dragon with pink fairy wings, green hair and a golden mask and armor. The dragon launched an attack which wiped out the worm.

"Good work." CJ said.

"What was that thing?" Shaylene asked.

"Molgera." CJ said. "It's a wicked beast that once thrived in the Wind Temple, preventing the Sage of Wind from keeping power in the Master Sword." The two continued walking and soon found themselves face-to-face with a group of purple goblin creatures with white hair, all carrying clubs. "Bokoblins... They're weak. You can do this."

"4-Starred Ladybug of Doom!" Shaylene said. A ladybug with four green stars on its back took to the field. It began to glow and all the Bokoblins collapsed into the sand.

"There you go! That's the way!" CJ said. A short time later, three Darknuts in crimson armor and crimson capes carrying broadswords appeared. "These are Mighty Darknuts. Be careful, they're strong."

"Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!!" Shaylene exclaimed, calling on a blue knight in golden and navy blue armor, riding a dark blue horse and carrying two crimson lances. The knight rushed forward and took out one of the Darknuts, but was skewered by the other two.

"Aahh!" Shaylene screamed, falling to her knees. She began to flicker.

"Shay, you have to stay strong!" CJ said. "You have to have Courage! Your physical defenses are too weak, and it's affecting your mental and spiritual defenses!"

"I don't know if I can..." Shaylene cried. CJ pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He reached under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Shay... I know you can." CJ said. He then pressed his lips to Shaylene's and kissed her passionately. Her body began to give off an ethereal glow. She snapped the top card off of her deck and smiled.

"Arcana Knight Joker!!" She called out, summoning a purple haired knight in black and gold armor. "Attack!!" The Knight raised his sword to the sky, gathering energy in it. He then launched the energy across the desert, wiping out every enemy in the way of the temple. CJ and Shaylene then walked into the temple. Opposite the door where they entered was a small pedestal. CJ walked up to it and smiled.

"This is it... Face the final challenge of your ancestors and accept the Triforce of Courage." He then became garbed in black armor, a crimson cape and he held a black-hilted, golden-bladed version of the Master Sword, known as the Gerudo Master Sword. Shaylene was now garbed in a green hat and tunic, golden gauntlets, brown boots and white leggings. In her hands was the Master Sword. "Defeat me in battle and Courage is yours." CJ charged at Shaylene, sword at the ready. He thrust his sword toward Shaylene, and she quickly deflected it with her sword. She thrust and swung her sword at CJ, and he ducked and dodged every swing. He swung at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Stay strong..." CJ said. "Your mental defenses are all you have. I can't help you like in the desert." Shaylene rushed forward and leaped into the air. She landed behind CJ and struck him in the back, knocking him forward onto his stomach.

"Hyah!!" Shaylene leaped into the air and thrust downward with her sword. CJ quickly rolled out of the way and jumped onto his feet. He rushed toward Shaylene and swung. She did the same and their swords locked. CJ pushed forward, then Shaylene pushed him back, then he pushed her back, and finally, she disrupted his balance. She struck him in the chest with her sword, knocking him onto his back. She leaped into the air and drove her sword towards CJ's chest. Suddenly, she threw the sword to the side and fell onto CJ. He quickly knocked her off and stood up.

"Don't hesitate! When the time comes, just act!" He exclaimed. He ran toward Shaylene, ready to strike. Shaylene rolled to the side, grabbed her sword and thrust it into CJ's chest. Both swords began to glow before vanishing. CJ's clothes then changed back into a red t-shirt and jean shorts, but Shaylene's stayed the same.

"What happened to my clothes?" Shaylene asked.

"That is the garb of the ancient hero." CJ said. "You are now the Courageous wielder of the Triforce of Courage." Shaylene looked at the pedestal and saw the Triforce appear on it, the lower-right triangle glowing. Suddenly, her body surged with energy and she fell to her knees. Her amulet then began to glow and she felt strong again.

"What was that?"

"Ryan's magic just transferred into your body." CJ said. "And your amulet activated to contain it at a safe level."

"I'm scared... I don't know if I can handle this magic." Shaylene said.

"I know you can, Shay." CJ said. "I won't let your magic overpower you."

"Promise?" Shaylene asked.

"I promise." CJ said. "I'll train you so you can handle your Sage magic, your Triforce of Courage, and the Master Sword... Once we find it."

"So, my magic won't hurt me?" Shaylene questioned.

"Not as long as I'm around to protect you." CJ said. He kissed Shaylene and smiled. "I love you, Shay. And don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Shaylene said. "And... I love you too."

A short time later, CJ awoke, his spirit returned to his body. He looked to Shaylene's bed and smiled at the sight of her hand aglow with the Triforce of Courage. He smiled as Shaylene awoke and looked at him.

"CJ... Thanks." She said. CJ sat down on the bed next to Shaylene and held her close.

"You're welcome." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a group of cards. "Here... The cards belonging to the one who carries Courage's bloodline... The Hero of Time, Master Sword Ritual, Island Child, King of Red Lions, Courage Plasma, Farore goddess of Courage, Ritual of Courage, Hero of Speed, Hero of Winds, Master Sword and Fallen Hero's Spirit."

"So, you promise you won't let anything happen to me?"

"I promise." CJ said.


	12. Sage of Water

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Sage of Water**

The next morning, the gang gathered in Shaylene's hospital room, where CJ had spent the night.

"Well, she appears to be okay." One doctor said.

"Release her." CJ said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. If you'll just come with us, we'll fill out the paperwork and she's free to leave." The doctor said. CJ followed the doctor out to the nurse's station to fill out the paperwork.

"How are you feeling, Shaylene?" Yugi asked.

"Like I wanna kill Kaiba." Shaylene said.

"A little late for that." Joey said.

"What do you mean?" Shaylene asked. CJ walked back in.

"After I dueled him, Agahnim sent Kaiba's soul to Dark World and possessed his body." CJ said. "So, now we only have to worry about Agahnim."

"What about the King of Evil card?" Shaylene asked.

"Scattered after I defeated Kaiba." CJ said. He looked at Yugi. Yugi turned to everyone else.

"Come on, guys." He said. "Let's give them a minute." The gang walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Are you okay, Shay?" CJ asked, sitting down on the bed next to Shaylene.

"Yeah." Shaylene said. CJ wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shaylene said. "You?"

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay." CJ said, standing up. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a pink t-shirt that read "Sometime Sassy Mostly Sweet", as well as a sports bra and a pair of underwear. "Here. Change into these clothes." He tossed them onto the bed.

"Did you go out and _buy _me new clothes?" Shaylene asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. Shaylene climbed out of bed and reached for the back of her hospital gown. She stopped.

"Turn around." She said. CJ looked away and Shaylene pulled off her gown and slipped on the bra and underwear. "Okay." CJ turned around.

"Now do you see why I didn't want you dueling Kaiba?" CJ asked. "I almost lost you. I mean, look what he did to you." He pointed to the bandages around Shaylene's abdomen.

"I had to." Shaylene said. "For Ryan…"

"That's noble of you, Shay, really. But don't ever pull a stunt like that again." CJ said.

"Sorry." Shaylene said.

"Just don't let it happen again." CJ said, as Shaylene zipped up her jeans and threw on her t-shirt.

"What happened to my old clothes?" Shaylene asked.

"They're soaking in a bucket of water out in the boat." CJ said. "I'm not even sure if we can get those blood stains out."

"That bad?" Shaylene asked.

"You don't seem to get the fact that you almost died, do you?" CJ asked.

"Well…"

"Come on. Let's go." CJ said, as he put his arm around Shaylene's shoulder. She put her arm around CJ's waist and he walked her out of the hospital.

A short time later, the gang was gathered in the boat.

"So, where to next?" Yugi asked.

"The closest gym would be Greatfish Island." CJ said, pointing to an island one sector north and one sector east on the map.

"Any idea who the leader is?" Joey asked.

"Not a clue." CJ said.

_**Later…**_

CJ pulled the boat up to the docks on a large island shaped like a whale. At one end was a large cave and on the other was a large arena. In the center of the arena was a pool with four platforms around it, two at each end. Around the arena was a large city. The gang got off the boat and rushed into the arena, where a cheering crowd was watching a young girl about the age of 10 dueling a black-haired, tan-skinned young man in a blue muscle shirt and shorts. Around his head was a blue headband with a white wave design on it.

"Now, mighty Ocean Dragon Lord, attack her directly and end this duel!" The young man exclaimed. A large two-headed blue sea serpent monster dove into the water, knocking a wave into the young girl, depleting her life points. The water in the pool drained. The girl walked over to the young man and held out a card.

"Here… My Dark Magician Girl is yours." She said, defeated. She then walked away.

"Who dares challenge the mighty Mako Tsunami to a duel for a Dragon Lord Badge?" The young man exclaimed.

"I will!" Shouted a new voice. Everyone looked and saw a young man about the age of 19 or 20 with messy, dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses in a black t-shirt and jean shorts. Around his neck was a blue medallion that held an image of six raindrops arranged in a circle.

"Yo Mat!" CJ exclaimed. The boy turned and, seeing the group, jumped down from the stands, propelled by a jet of water, and landed in front of everyone. He and CJ high-fived and he smiled.

"Hey man. What brings you guys to Greatfish?" Mat asked.

"The tournament." CJ said. "You?"

"Same." Mat said. He then noticed Yugi and the others. "Hey, Yug."

"What's up, Mat?" Yugi asked.

"Not much." Mat said. "How many badges have you scored?"

"I have 3." Yugi said. "An Ocean Badge, and a Star Badge, which counts as 2."

"Same here." Joey said.

"I've got 3." Shaylene said. "A Mech Badge and a Rose Badge, which counts as 2."

"Just 2 for me." CJ said. "An Ocean Badge and a Mech Badge. I was going for a Star Badge, but we had to cut the duel short."

"How come?" Mat asked.

"It's your brother." CJ said.

"What happened to him? Where's Ryan?" Mat asked.

"Wait…" Yugi said. "Mat and Ryan are brothers?"

"Adopted." Mat said. "My parents died when I was younger, and Patrick and Becky adopted me. Anyway, what happened to Ryan?"

"I'm afraid he met the same fate as Teran…" CJ said. "Seto Kaiba stole the King of Evil and ended up killing Ryan during a duel back on Bomb Island."

"Is Damon behind it?" Mat asked.

"No." CJ said. "Agahnim's the culprit this time."

"What about the Triforce of Courage?" Mat asked. Shaylene held up her hand, aglow with the Triforce.

"Shaylene got it." CJ said. "She's also the new Sage of the Forest."

"Wow… Someone found quite a place in Hyrule." Mat said.

"The death of her family and her moving in with me was fated by the goddesses." CJ said. "I just wish they had been a little more merciful to her. Her dad getting a job in Hyrule would have sufficed." Mako then walked over.

"Hello, Yugi." He said.

"Wow, Mako Tsunami!" Yugi exclaimed. "It's been a while!"

"Ah ha! Indeed it has, my friend! Far too long!" Mako exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Good." Yugi said. "You?"

"Excellent." Mako said. "I was just about to duel your friend here. Perhaps you would like to make it a two-on-one match?"

"Sure." Yugi said. "Let's do this."

"Excellent." Mako said. "I shall have 8000 life points and you will each have 4000. If one of you loses, you both lose. Deal?" Yugi and Mat looked at each other, activated their Duel Disks and nodded.

"Deal!" They exclaimed in unison.

"A Duel with the King of Games and the Hylian Sage of Water. What a challenge!" Mako said. "Now, let's duel!"

"I'll start!" Yugi said. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1500) and lay a card face down." Then, a pink mechanical warrior with a magnet around its neck and a blue "S" on its chest took to the field.

"I summon Kabazauls (ATK: 1700)." Mat said, summoning a red rhino. "Go."

"I play Block Attack to switch Kabazauls to defense mode (DEF: 1500)." Mako said. Then, a golden fish appeared on his field. "Now, I summon Golden Flying Fish (ATK: 1700) and attack Kabazauls!" Mat watched as his monster was destroyed. "Go."

"I discard a card to Special Summon The Tricky (ATK: 2000)!" Yugi said, summoning a humanoid creature in a black and yellow striped bodysuit. It wore a blue cape and had a red "?" on its chest. "Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back the card I just discarded… Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK: 2300)." Then, a knight in a purple bodysuit and blue armor riding a purple horse and carrying two red lances appeared on the field. _Thanks, Atem…_ He thought. "Tricky, attack Golden Flying Fish! Gamma, Gaia, direct attacks!" Mako stumbled back as all three monsters attacked (LP: 8000 – 4100).

"I summon Mother Grizzly (ATK: 1400)!" Mat said, summoning a blue bear. "Attack!" Mako stumbled as he took the hit from another direct attack (LP: 3900 – 1400). "Go."

"I also summon Mother Grizzly (ATK: 1400) and I attack yours!" Mako said. He watched as both monsters were destroyed. "Now, since Mother Grizzly was destroyed, you and I can Special Summon a Water monster with 1500 attack or less from our decks, so I choose Unshaven Angler (ATK: 1500)." Then, a blue angler fish appeared on the field.

"I choose another Mother Grizzly (ATK: 1400)." Mat said.

"I end my turn." Mako said. "Go."

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1700)." Yugi said, summoning a yellow mechanical warrior with U-shaped magnets coming out of its hands and head. "That's it for me."

"I summon Mad Lobster (ATK: 1700)." Mat said, summoning a red lobster with a fiendish head. "Go."

"I sacrifice Unshaven Angler to summon Levia-Dragon-Daedulus (ATK: 2600)!" Mako said, summoning a large sea serpent. "Levia-Dragon, attack Mother Grizzly!" Mat watched as his grizzly was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 1200). "Go."

"I use my grizzly's ability to summon Humanoid Slime (ATK: 800)." Mat said, summoning a blue-gel monster in gold armor.

"I switch my monsters to defense mode (DEF: 1600)(DEF: 1200)(DEF: 1800)(DEF: 2100)." Yugi said.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Ruto, Zora Sage (ATK: 2400)!" Mat exclaimed. He began to glow blue, as did the medallion around his neck. A blue humanoid creature then appeared next to him. It was a female with fins attached to her arms, and crystal blue eyes. She then solidified and stepped onto the field.

"What's that?" Shaylene wondered.

"That's Ruto… She was once Sage to Hyrule's Water Temple, and she's also Mat's ancestor." CJ said.

"Next, I activate the field spell, Water Temple!" Mat and Ruto exclaimed in unison. Everyone watched as the field transformed into the inside of a cavern. In the center was a tall, three-story pillar. Everyone was now underwater, which was as deep as the pillar was tall.

"Wait a sec… We can breathe?" Yugi asked. Everyone looked at themselves and gasped at the blue tunics they now wore.

"Zora Tunics." CJ said. "They give you the ability to breathe underwater."

"Thanks to my field spell, Ruto gains 500 attack points (ATK: 2900)." Mat said. "Ruto, take out that dragon!" Mako gasped as his sea serpent was destroyed by a wave of blue energy launched by Ruto (LP: 2500 – 300). "Go."

"You've already destroyed my most prized monster; I'd rather not suffer even more defeat." Mako said, placing his hand over the life point counter on his Duel Disk. "I concede the duel." He held out his hand, holding two badges bearing the picture of his two-headed sea serpent, Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedulus. "Here. Dragon Lord Badges and booster packs."

"Thanks, Mako." Mat said.

"You're welcome." Mako said. "Great duel."

"Yeah, it was." Yugi said. Joey then walked up and smiled.

"Up for a rematch, Mako?" He asked. "I'll wager your ol' Legendary Fisherman if you put up your Daedulus Dragons."

Mako laughed. "You have a deal, my friend!"


	13. Wet & Wild Rematch

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Wet and Wild Rematch**

Mako and Joey stood on opposite sides of the empty pool, Duel Disks active.

"Ready?" Mako asked. Joey nodded.

"Let's Duel!"

"I place two cards facedown and activate the field spell, Sogen!" Joey said, as the field turned into a grassy meadow. "Go."

"I activate A Legendary Ocean!" Mako said, as the field flooded and an underwater city appeared behind Mako. "Now, all water monsters get a 200 point boost. Next, I summon Mermaid Warrior (ATK: 1700)." Then, a red haired mermaid in armor appeared on the field. "And, since my Ocean is treated as Umi, Mermaid Warrior can attack twice! Go! Double direct attack!"

"I activate Scapegoat!" Joey said, summoning four colorful sheep (DEF: 0 [x4]). Two of them were then destroyed.

"Go." Mako said.

"Thanks to your ocean, the level of the water monsters in my hand go down by 1, so now I can summon this monster without a sacrifice… The Legendary Fisherman (ATK: 2050)!" Joey said, summoning a shirtless fisherman resembling Mako, who was riding atop a small whale. "Fisherman! Attack Mermaid Knight!" Mako gasped as his monster was speared (LP: 4000 – 350). "Go."

"I place two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode." Mako said.

"I summon Rocket Warrior (ATK: 1500)." Joey said, summoning a warrior in green rocket-like armor. "Attack that defense!" Joey watched as Rocket Warrior bounced off of a red squid with a flaming head (DEF: 1500). "Legendary Fisherman, destroy that defense!" The Fisherman threw his spear at the squid, crushing it. "Go."

"I pass." Mako said.

"Legendary Fisherman! Rocket Warrior! Attack Mako directly!" Joey exclaimed.

"I reveal my trap: Tornado Wall!" Mako exclaimed, as waterspouts covered his field. "Now, I won't take any Battle Damage as long as this is active."

"I reveal my trap: Dust Tornado!" Joey said.

"And I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Mako said, as Joey's tornado vanished.

"I end my turn." Joey said.

"I place a card face down and summon a defense monster." Mako said.

"Joey's got his work cut out for him." CJ said. "He may have Legendary Fisherman on the field, but with Mako's tornadoes, Joey can't touch him. He's gonna have to really work to win this."

"Legendary Fisherman, destroy that defense!" Joey commanded, as the fisherman speared an angler fish (DEF: 1800). "Go."

"I pass." Mako said.

"On top of all this, Mako can pass his turn knowing that Joey can't damage his life points." Yugi said.

"Yeah, Mako can just toy with Joey at this point." CJ said.

"Yeah, but Mako's not that type of duelist." Yugi said.

"And he knows how strong Joey can be." Tristan said. "After all, it's not the first time they've faced off."

"No. I know that." CJ said. "Joey beat Mako in Battle City to win his Legendary Fisherman. I know. I was there."

"You were in Battle City?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." CJ said. "That was before I moved to Hyrule. I had to drop out though. A good friend was sick and needed me." He looked at Shaylene and smiled. She smiled back and stood closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and turned his attention back to the duel.

"I pass…" Joey said with a sigh.

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed. "Don't give up! You can still win this!"

"Come on, Big Brother!" Serenity cheered. "I know you can beat Mako!"

"That's quite a group of friends you have there, Joey." Mako smiled.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short there, Mako." Joey said. "You're one of my buds, too, ya know."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Mako said. "Your move, Joey."

"I lay two cards face down." Joey said. "Go."

"Uh oh…" CJ said. "Joey should've destroyed that defense."

"Why?" Shaylene asked.

"Mako could easily turn this duel around right now." CJ said.

"I sacrifice my defense to summon Levia Dragon-Daedulus (ATK: 2800) which I'll then sacrifice to Special Summon Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo Daedulus (ATK: 3100)." Mako said, as a two-headed blue sea serpent took to his field.

"See?" CJ said.

"Aw yeah! Mako's ultimate monster!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wait a minute… He's happy?" Tristan asked.

"He must have something planned." Yugi said.

"Ocean Dragon Lord! Attack!" Mako exclaimed. "Destroy Rocket Warrior!" Joey stood there, unbothered, as his warrior was blown apart (LP: 4000 – 1600). "Go."

"I sacrifice The Legendary Fisherman to summon Jinzo (ATK: 2400)!" Joey exclaimed, as his fisherman was replaced by a humanoid creature in a green robot suit, wearing red goggles. "Now, all ya traps are useless!" Tornado Wall then vanished. "Next, I play Lightning Vortex and discard a card to destroy all your face up monsters!" Mako gasped as his Dragon Lord vanished. "Now, Jinzo, attack him directly!" Mako stumbled as Jinzo struck him with a laser (LP: 3650 – 2400). "Go."

"I summon a monster in defense mode." Mako said. "Go."

"I summon Baby Dragon (ATK: 1200) and boost his strength with Rush Recklessly (ATK: 1900)." Joey said, summoning an orange dragon. "Baby Dragon, destroy that defense! Jinzo, attack him directly!"

Mako stumbled as Jinzo fired a red beam at him (LP: 0). He then held out a badge and two cards. "Here. A Dragon Lord Badge, as well as my Levia Dragon Daedulus and Ocean Dragon Lord Neo Daedulus. They're yours now, Joey. Take care of them."

"I will, Mako." Joey said. "I'll use these cards ta win da finals."

"Way to go, Joey!" Yugi said.

"I knew you could win, Big Brother!" Serenity cheered.


	14. The Sacred Blade

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Sacred Blade**

"Hoo wee! Four medals!" Joey cheered.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow like that?" Tea whined.

"Yeah, it's about five minutes." Tristan laughed.

"I think the time limit's expired." Yugi said.

"All right, guys." CJ said. "It's time we focus our attention on serious matters. We need to find the King of Evil. It's gonna be a crucial key in taking down Agahnim."

"While the King of Evil is important, it is not the most pressing issue…" Everyone looked at saw the goddesses descending from the heavens. CJ, Shaylene and Mat quickly knelt down on one knee. Everyone else caught on and followed suit.

"Stand…" Din said.

"O Great Din… What matter is more important than the King of Evil card?" CJ asked.

"Young Shaylene must traverse to the Sacred Grove and obtain the Blade of Evil's Bane…" Farore said. "The very blade that was once wielded by the Hero of Time himself. The same blade that your brother-in-law carried at his back at all times."

"When he was killed, sensing danger, the sword teleported itself to its pedestal in the Sacred Grove to await its next destined wielder." Nayru said.

CJ turned to the others. "Guys… Go to Hyrule Castle." He said. "I'm going to take Shaylene to the Sacred Grove to retrieve the Master Sword. Once we have it, we'll meet you there."

"Okay." Yugi said. "Good luck."

"Good luck, CJ." Mat said. "Good luck, Shaylee."

"It's Shaylene."

"Okay, good luck, Jaylene."

"It's _Shay_-lene, not _Jay_-lene."

"Just ignore him." CJ said. "He's gonna do that on purpose for a while. He called Kylie 'not-Saria' for three months." CJ held out his hand. In it was a small green crystal. "This is a Farore's Wind crystal. Just hold the crystal, tell it where you want to go, and squeeze it. It will then teleport you to whatever location you just said. Here, hold my hand." Shaylene grabbed CJ's hand. "Farore's Wind… Crystal set to… Sacred Grove…" The two were then enveloped in a green light. When the light died down, they found themselves in a small clearing in a forest. Around them were crumbling stone walls covered in trees and vines. On the ground beneath their feet was an image of the Triforce. Nearby was a doorway, guarded by two stone statues.

"Wow… This place is cool…" Shaylene said.

"This… is the Sacred Grove." CJ said. "Follow me." He then led Shaylene through the nearby door and up a staircase until they reached a small round clearing. On the floor were six markings, all bearing different symbols. In the center of them was a pedestal with the Triforce engraved on it. Standing in the pedestal was the blue-hilted, double-edged Master Sword.

"So that's the Master Sword?" Shaylene asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "Go ahead. Try to pull it." Shaylene walked over, grabbed the sword and gasped as it slid out of the pedestal with ease. She was enveloped by a white light, and when it vanished, she wore a new outfit. She was now garbed in a green tunic, white leggings, brown leather boots, brown gauntlets, and a green hat. On her hand, glowing brightly, was the Triforce of Courage.

"Whoa… what happened to me?" Shaylene asked.

"You have fully awakened the Triforce of Courage within you." CJ said. A semi-transparent, blonde boy then appeared next to Shaylene. He wore the exact same outfit as her, and carried the Master Sword at his back.

"Who… Who are you?" Shaylene asked.

"I am Link, the Hero of Time." The boy said.

"That's the spirit of the ancient Hero who first held the Triforce of Courage." CJ said. "He resides within your Triforce, your amulet, and the sword you just drew from the pedestal. And now, his spirit lives within you as well."

"Wait… I have an old guy living inside me?" Shaylene asked.

"No, you have the spirit of a 16-year-old Hero." CJ said.

"But, I'm not 16 and I'm not even close to being a hero." Shaylene said.

"No, but you _are_ courageous." CJ said. "And that's why you've been given the Triforce of Courage. And the spirit of the Hero lives within your Triforce, your amulet and your sword."

"Well… yeah, I guess you're right…" Shaylene said. Suddenly, dark clouds surrounded the area and Agahnim appeared before them.

"Well, well, well…" Agahnim said. "Look who finally drew the Master Sword… The little hero girl…"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna use it to kill you!" Shaylene said, charging at Agahnim with the Master Sword. She swung it at him and he leaped back. He chuckled and launched a blast of dark magic at her. CJ dove in front of her and deflected Agahnim's blast with one of his own.

"Hmph… The bearer of Power is defending Courage?" Agahnim chuckled. "My, how things have changed…"

"Zip it!" CJ exclaimed, launching a blast of energy at Agahnim. He laughed and dodged it.

"Well, I'm enjoying this." Agahnim said. CJ activated his Duel Disk.

"Shut up and duel!" CJ exclaimed.

"Not yet…" Agahnim said. "I still must adjust to my new body…" He then vanished, as his evil laugh echoed throughout the Sacred Grove. CJ turned to Shaylene and held her close.


	15. Search for the King

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Search for the King**

"Now what?" Shaylene asked.

"I need to find the King of Evil." CJ said.

"Let me come with you." Shaylene said.

"Okay." CJ said. He closed his eyes and focused his Triforce of Power. "Found it." He grabbed Shaylene's hand, clutched a Farore's Wind crystal, whispered something, and he and Shaylene vanished in a flash of green light.

_**Later…**_

CJ and Shaylene appeared in the desert, in front of a tall coliseum. Atop the coliseum were six pillars, each one holding a different one of the six seals that surrounded the Master Sword.

"The King of Evil is here… in the Ancient Arbiter's Grounds." CJ said. "Unlike the new Arbiter's Grounds, south of Gerudo City, which is modeled after this place, but it's a lot more secure and is used as Hyrule's maximum security prison."

"This place is… scary." Shaylene said, fear in her voice.

"This place used to be an ancient prison where Hyrule's worst criminals were sent for punishment by the goddesses. The worst criminals were banished to an alternate dimension using a curse mirror known as the Mirror of Twilight." CJ said.

"Like the card?" Shaylene asked.

"Exactly." CJ said. "In fact, at one time, Ganondorf was sent here to be executed. But, the Sages were unable to kill him, as only the Master Sword can do that. So, instead, they banished him to the Twilight Realm using the Mirror of Twilight. After that, this place was closed down and abandoned, and it's now haunted by the souls of people who were executed."

"And no one is allowed to enter…" A new voice said. CJ and Shaylene turned and saw a mysterious person in a brown cloak. All that was visible of them were two crimson eyes. CJ activated his Duel Disk and smiled.

"Let's duel. I win, you let me in." He said.

"Deal." The person said, activating a Duel Disk on their arm as well. "8000 life points each."

"So, what's your name, stranger?" CJ asked.

"Just call me Ash." The person said.

_Just as I suspected…_ CJ thought. "Okay, Ash, I'll start this duel! I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I activate Gravekeeper's Servant!" Ash said. "Now, before you attack, you must discard the top card from your deck. Next, I lay two cards face down and summon a defense monster as well. Go."

"I summon Darknut (ATK: 1700)." CJ said, summoning a knight in black armor. "Now, thanks to his ability, I can equip him with Magic Armor! Now, behold as he transforms!" Ash watched as the knight's armor became crimson and a crimson cape appeared on his back. "Meet Mighty Darknut (ATK: 2500)!"

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" Ash exclaimed, as a black hole appeared in the ground, swallowing CJ's Darknut.

"Go." CJ said.

"I summon Silver Fang (ATK: 1200) and equip it with Black Pendant (ATK: 1700)!" Ash said, summoning a silver wolf. "Silver Fang, take out that defense!" CJ chuckled as a large purple sphere was crushed by Ash's wolf.

"You destroyed Giant Germ!" CJ said. "First, you lose 500 life points (LP: 8000 – 500), and next, I can summon two more (ATK: 1000 [x2])."

"Go."

"I sacrifice my two Giant Germs to summon CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)!" CJ said, as his Duel Disk gave off a purple glow and vanished. He stepped onto the field and the cards in his hand vanished. "Say goodbye to Silver Fang!" He then launched a blast of dark energy at Silver Fang, destroying it (LP: 7500 – 1000). "Ready to let me into the Arbiter's Grounds yet, Ashley?" Ash removed his hood, revealing himself to be a crimson-haired, crimson-eyed girl.

"Go ahead, cuz." She said. "But I'm coming with you."

"CJ… Who is this?" Shaylene asked.

"Shay, this is my cousin, Ashley Gerudo, Queen of the Gerudos." CJ said. "Ashley, this is my girlfriend, Shaylene, bearer of Courage and Sage of the Forest."

"What about Ryan and Kokiri Saria?" Ashley asked.

"Walk with me, I'll fill you in." CJ said, as the three began walking. "You know that Kokiri Saria was getting old. When Shay and I arrived at Forest Haven, Saria filled me in that her time was nearly up. She then told me a story of a child she had who fled to the U.S. and married a regular human. She lost track of most of the family, but knew that she had a granddaughter named Brenda, who married a man named Dave and had a son, Steven. When I asked her what the last name of the man her daughter married was, she said she didn't know. What she did say was that Dave's last name was Johnson… the same as Shaylene. That's where we realized that Shaylene was Saria's descendant. They dueled and after Shaylene won, the power was passed on to her."

"And Ryan?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I'm afraid he followed in the footsteps of his sister and her best friend, cuz…" CJ said.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yugi, Joey and Ryan went to Bomb Island to duel Mia, where they found Kaiba waiting…"

"_Now, my dragon returns." Kaiba said. "Next, I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, who I'll sacrifice along with Hyozanru to summon Agahnim, Royal Sorcerer (ATK: 3000)!" Ryan gasped as a blue-skinned mage in a red robe appeared on the field._

_"Finally!" The mage said. "After Millennia in Dark World, I'm free!"_

"Oh no!" Ryan exclaimed. "That's Agahnim! He's the ancient sorcerer who once revived Ganon!"

"_And I'll do it again!" Agahnim shouted._

_Wait a sec! He's not a monster! He's real! Ryan realized._

_"I sacrifice Agahnim to Ritual Summon Ganondorf, the King of Evil (ATK: 4500)!" Kaiba exclaimed, as a crimson-haired man with eyes to match, garbed in black armor, took to the field. "And, I'll equip him with Dark Energy (ATK: 4800)! Ganondorf, attack Summoned Skull!" Yugi gasped as his monster exploded (LP: 3100 - 2300). "Go."_

"_Get everyone out of here!" Ryan exclaimed, and everyone but CJ ran out of the gym. "I'll fight the King!"_

_"King of Darkness!" Kaiba exclaimed, as Agahnim appeared behind him._

_"Ganon! Finish what we started centuries ago! Kill the Hero!" Agahnim shouted._

"Ryan! No!" CJ exclaimed.

_"CJ! Run! NOW! Or Ganondorf will get you too!" Ryan exclaimed. "You have to run from Ga-" His sentence was cut short as Ganon drove his trident into Ryan's chest. Blood poured from the wound as he fell lifeless to the ground._

"You mean Agahnim is controlling Kaiba?" Ashley asked.

"Not quite."

_"Whoa... He can control the Seal..." Yugi gasped. CJ then walked over to Kaiba and waved his hand over Kaiba's body. He smiled as the entire Triforce began to glow on the back of his hand. "Good... It's all back in good hands again." Agahnim then possessed Kaiba and stood up._

"_Too bad the cards are still mine." He said. CJ drew back his hand, charging energy in and punched Kaiba. A red beam burst from Kaiba's body and Agahnim was knocked out as well. He stopped and hovered a few feet away from the tower. Agahnim smirked. "Not bad. But I have power too." Agahnim then grabbed Kaiba's head._

_"Wh-what's going on?" Kaiba exclaimed. Agahnim then pulled his hand away, taking with it a semi-transparent Kaiba. He smiled as the "ghost" Kaiba vanished._

_"Good... Now that his soul is sealed in Dark World, I have a body." Agahnim said, possessing Kaiba's body. He laughed and then vanished, just as CJ readied another attack._

"_What was that light?" Yugi asked._

_"I scattered the King of Evil cards." CJ said. "They could be anywhere, even outside of the Great Sea. Agahnim won't be able to find them too quickly, but I should. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something important to take care of."_

"That was also when I scattered the King of Evil cards." CJ said. He, Ashley and Shaylene then walked out of a tall archway and up a long set of stairs, until they came to the top floor of the coliseum, still surrounded by the walls. On the opposite side of the coliseum from where they stood was an old round mirror.

"Whoa… Is that it?" Shaylene asked.

"That's the Mirror of Twilight." CJ said. Attached to the center of the mirror was the King of Evil card, and surrounding it were a group of pig-like monsters carrying spears, swords and bows. "Moblins." CJ reached around to his back and pulled out a sword that was identical to the Master Sword, except it had a black hilt, a red gem and a golden blade.

"That's a funny looking Master Sword…" Shaylene said.

"That's because it isn't the Master Sword." CJ said. "Just as the goddesses created the three pieces of the Triforce, and there are three keys to open the Door of Time… There are also three Master Swords. The first… The one that you wield is the Master Sword of Courage, always wielded by the Hero… The Master Sword spoken of in every legend of every hero in Hyrule. That very blade is the one that has killed Ganondorf countless times."

"What about the other two?" Shaylene asked.

"The one that Kylie used to have is called the Master Sword of Wisdom, also known as the Chrono Master Sword." CJ said. "It was hidden beneath Hyrule Castle for centuries, wielded only by the Sage of Time when a Hero did not surface. That is, until more recently, when the three Triforce pieces were united by fate, when the three Master Swords resurfaced, knowing they were safe once again."

"Okay… Now… Explain your sword." Shaylene said.

"My sword…" CJ said. "The Master Sword of Power… Also called the Gerudo Master Sword… Was hidden deep below the sands of the Gerudo Desert for years after its creation. The first time it was drawn from its pedestal was long after the days of the Hero of Winds, when I sought it out at the Temple of Power below the desert, guided by the goddesses." He then turned to Ashley. "Thanks for letting me into the Arbiter's Grounds, cuz, but I have to find the Evil's Summoning Ritual."

"Good luck, cuz." Ashley said. CJ held the King of Evil card in the air and watched as it gave off a crimson light. A beam launched out of it and shot off toward the mountains.

"So… Snowpeak houses the Evil's Summoning Ritual…" CJ said. "I have to go get it… But first, I need to inform the other Sages… We're going to need their power to take down Agahnim."

"Let me help." Ashley said.

"Okay." CJ said. "Go to the Great Sea. Find Medli. Shay, be careful. Go back to Forest Haven and find Makar. I'll go to Death Mountain and find Darius."

_**Later…**_

Shaylene walked into the Forest Haven, where a Korok carrying a violin walked out from a nearby tree stump shaped house.

"I'm looking for Makar." She said to the Korok.

"I'm Makar." The Korok said.

"CJ sent me to inform you that-"

"Agahnim has returned and possessed Kaiba, and he intends on reviving Ganondorf." Makar said. "The Great Deku Tree knows all and passes his knowledge to those of us living in the forest." Shaylene looked up at the large tree next to Makar. It had a face attached to it, which was the face of an elderly man. A circle of light appeared before it and it began to speak.

"Young Sage of the Forest…" The Deku Tree said. "Step into the light and you will find yourself on Death Mountain, where CJ awaits." Shaylene stepped into the light and vanished.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ashley walked into Dragon Roost Gym, where Medli and Komali waited.

"Ashley? Why are you here?" Medli asked. "You already have a badge."

"The Ancient Sorcerer has returned to Hyrule." Ashley said. "He has sent Seto Kaiba to Dark World and possessed his body. We need your help to defeat him."

"Of course." Medli said. "I'd be more than happy to help."

_**On Death Mountain…**_

CJ walked into a large cavernous city, King of Evil and Evil's Summoning Ritual in hand. The city was split into four levels, with only three doors on the lowest level, one leading to a staircase, one labeled "Shop" and the last which held a rug with the Royal Family's insignia on it in front. CJ stepped on the royal rug and gasped as Shaylene appeared next to him.

"Makar already knew." She said.

"Okay." CJ said. The two walked into the room, where a large rock creature, known as a Goron waited. He had spiked white hair and a spiked white beard. Around his neck was a red medallion with a picture of a flame on it.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." He said to CJ. He looked at Shaylene. "And who is this?"

"Hyrule's future Queen." CJ said. "Darius, we need your help."

"What is it, Brother?" He asked.

"He's your brother?" Shaylene whispered.

"No. The Gorons call all those who are close to them 'Brother'." CJ said. "And the Gorons have long been united with the Royal Family of Hyrule."

"Oh." Shaylene said.

"Darius, the Ancient Sorcerer has returned. He has taken control of the body of young Seto Kaiba, sent his soul to Dark World, and I fear he may be trying to bring back the King of Evil." CJ said. "The last member of the Floyd Family was sadly killed, and the Sage of the Forest has passed."

"What happened to their bloodlines?" Darius asked.

"Shaylene here is the descendant of Saria, and she received the blood of the Sage of the Forest." CJ said. "As for the Triforce of Courage, it was also given to Shaylene, under the blessing of the goddesses."

"And the Triforce of Wisdom that Kylie held?" Darius asked.

"It is in my possession until my daughter Lynn turns 13." CJ said.

"I see…" Darius said. "Well, I cannot turn a blind eye to my King when he needs me. I will help, Brother."

"Thank you." CJ said. He turned to Shaylene. "Ready, kiddo?"

"I hope so." Shaylene said.

"The final battle begins now!" CJ said.


	16. The Final Battle

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Final Battle, Part 1**

CJ, Shaylene and the other Sages teleported into Hyrule Castle courtyard, where everyone waited.

"Ashley!" Mat exclaimed. "You're… You're alive?" He ran over and hugged Ashley, who kissed him and frowned.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your sister." She said. "I was wrong to aid Ganondorf."

"No… Don't be." Mat said. "I'm just thankful that you're alive. But… How?"

"The goddesses must've seen fit to bring her back… After everything her mother did after her death." CJ said. He then looked up at Hyrule Castle and gasped at the sight of a golden barrier surrounding it.

"It looks like Agahnim doesn't want company." Yugi said. CJ looked at Shaylene.

"Take out your Destiny Cards." CJ said. Shaylene pulled out the Hero of Time. CJ pulled out the King of Evil and Princess of Destiny. He and Shaylene held them up and watched as they floated into the sky. The two of them pulled out their swords. Shaylene held up the Master Sword, as CJ held up the Chrono Master Sword and the Gerudo Master Sword. A beam of light then launched from the cards into the swords: A red one from the King to the Gerudo Master Sword, a blue beam from the Princess of Destiny to the Chrono Master Sword and a green beam from the Hero of Time to the Master Sword.

"Ready?" Shaylene asked.

"Let's do this." CJ said. The two swung their swords and everyone watched as the barrier crumbled.

"Time to finish this." Ashley said. Everyone walked into the castle and looked ahead of them at a rainbow colored barrier of 10 colors: red, blue, green, orange, yellow, purple, gray, light green, brown, and light blue.

"Agahnim has constructed the same barrier that the King of Evil once did in his castle." CJ said. Suddenly, Hyrule Castle began to rumble. A bright light surrounded everyone and they were all separated. Darius and Tea found themselves in a small hallway with two doors. Above each door was a symbol. Above one door was the same fire symbol from Darius's medallion. Above the other were three thin triangles pointing inward. In between the triangles were three golden circles.

"I think we each have to go into these chambers." Darius said. "That one has the symbol of Light and this one has the symbol of Fire."

"You enter Fire, I'll enter Light." Tea said. The two then walked into the chambers. Darius's chamber was a square room filled with lava. Across the room from Darius was a red orb. The two sides of the room were connected by a simple rock bridge.

_I guess we have to destroy these orbs… They must power that barrier… _Darius walked across the bridge and gathered red energy in his hands. He launched it at the orb and watched as it exploded.

In the other room, Tea was holding a bow up. Set in the bow was a glowing arrow. Across the room from here was a golden orb. She launched the arrow at the orb, but gasped as it bounced off of a red barrier which surrounded the orb.

"Ha ha ha haa! It will NOT be that simple, Sage!" Agahnim's voice echoed. Darius then appeared before her, his eyes glowing red. A black Duel Disk appeared on his arm and he grinned evilly.

"Time to duel, Sage of Light!" He said, activating the Duel Disk.

_Oh no! I have to duel Darius?_ Tea thought. _Well, if it's the only way to save him and dispel that barrier._

"I'll start this duel!" Tea said. "And I'll start with the Luminous Spark field spell! Now, all my Light monsters get a 500 attack point boost, but they lose 400 defense. Next, I summon Maha Vailo (ATK: 2050)!" Then, a blond mage in a blue robe appeared on the field. "Go."

"I play Painful Choice! Now, I choose five cards from my deck. Next, you choose one for me to add to my hand." Darius said, holding up five cards.

"I choose Lava Dragon." Tea said.

"Now I'll summon Lava Dragon (DEF: 1200)." Darius said. "Go."

"I summon Hecatrice (ATK: 2000)." Tea said, summoning a golden flying statue. "Maha Vailo, attack Lava Dragon! Hecatrice, attack Darius directly!" Darius stumbled back as Hecatrice attacked him (LP: 4000 – 2000). "Go."

"Command Knight (DEF: 1900)." Darius said, summoning a blond, female knight in red armor and a blue cape. "Next, I lay one card face down. Go."

"Maha Vailo, attack Command Knight!" Tea commanded.

"I reveal my trap: Overworked!" Darius shouted. "Now, all monsters whose attack points are higher than their original are destroyed." Tea gasped as her two monsters were destroyed.

"I lay a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Tea said.

"I switch Command Knight to attack mode (ATK: 1200) and summon Familiar Possessed – Hiita (ATK: 1850)!" Darius said, summoning a red-haired girl surrounded by a flaming demon-like fox. "Hiita, attack that defense!" Tea watched as a blond haired witch was destroyed.

"I discard two cards from my hand to inflict 800 points of damage to you!" Tea said, as the witch returned to the field briefly and launched a fireball at Darius (LP: 2000 – 800).

"Command Knight, direct attack!" Darius said, as his knight attacked Tea (LP: 4000 – 1200). "Go."

"I place two cards face down and summon a defense." Tea said. "Go."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon myself… Darius, Sage of Fire (ATK: 2300)!" Darius said, as his two monsters vanished and he stepped onto the field. The medallion around his neck then began to glow. "Next, I equip myself with Fire Medallion, boosting my attack by 700 (ATK: 3000)!" Suddenly, Tea began to give off a golden light.

"Darius! You have to wake up! Agahnim is controlling you! Don't do this! Don't turn against Hyrule!" Tea shouted. Suddenly, Darius's eyes returned to normal.

"Wh-what's going on?" Darius asked. Suddenly, the red barrier around the Light orb vanished.

"Stand back!" Tea said, gathering energy in her hand. She launched the energy at the orb, destroying it.

"Well, it looks like the first two barriers are down." Darius said.

"I just hope the other Sages aren't having the same trouble we did…" Tea said.


	17. The Final Battle, Part 2

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Final Battle, Part 2**

"Where the heck are we?"

"Hyrule Castle's basement… The dungeon, to be exact." Mat and Ashley found themselves trapped in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle. Above two of the cells were two different symbols. The first was an orange symbol composed of two fireballs swirling into each other. Above another cell was a symbol made of six water droplets in a circle.

"Hey, babe, those are our symbols." Mat said.

"I bet this is just like the days of the Hero of Time in Ganon's Castle." Ashley said.

"You think these rooms hold the keys to that barrier surrounding Agahnim's chamber?" Mat asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said. "And we're gonna need to dispel that barrier if CJ and Shaylene are gonna defeat Agahnim and save Hyrule."

"Why do they get to save Hyrule?" Mat asked.

"They have the Triforce." Ashley said. "It's gonna be up to the rest of us to allow them entrance into Agahnim's chamber. Then, it'll be up to us to seal Agahnim once CJ and Shay defeat him. Especially if he revives the King of Evil."

"You don't think he will, do you?" Mat asked.

"He did it in ancient times, what's to say he won't try it again?" Ashley asked.

"I hope you're wrong." Mat said.

"As long as CJ is holding the King of Evil card, we have hope." Ashley said. "If Agahnim can't get the card, it's likely that he can't revive Ganondorf. Otherwise, he wouldn't have possessed Kaiba and forced him to steal the card."

"Good point." Mat said. "Now, let's do this… For CJ." The two walked into their chambers. Ashley looked across the chamber at the orange orb. The floor around her was a quicksand pit with rock pillars emerging from it. She jumped from pillar to pillar until she landed near the barrier. She pulled out a pair of scimitars from at her back and charged them with orange energy. She then struck the orb, destroying it.

"Spirit Barrier dispelled." She said.

"It is time you paid, girl!" Agahnim's voice echoed. Suddenly, a swarm of red bats rushed at Ashley.

"Are those Keese?" She wondered. She quickly began swinging her sword, knocking the creatures back. However, one of them escaped and rushed into her chest, exploding on contact. Ashley's eyes flashed purple, and then returned to their original crimson color.

Meanwhile, Mat walked into a large room. On the floor was about two inches of water that reflected everything around it like a mirror. In the center of the room was a lone tree and across the room was a blue orb. Mat gathered water energy into his hand and prepared to launch it when an orange barrier surrounded the orb.

"What the-?"

"Nice try, boy… But it will NOT be that easy." Agahnim's voice echoed around him. Ashley then appeared on the other side of the room. He white tank top was now deep purple and torn so that it only covered her breasts. Her jeans shorts had become black and were shredded. Mat's jaw dropped.

"Wow Ashley… You look hot." He said. Ashley gathered crimson energy around her hands and rushed at Mat. He jumped back, dodging the assault. "I mean, hotter than usual." Ashley stopped and a black Duel Disk appeared on her arm.

"Shut up and duel." She said.

"What?" Mat asked.

"You had better do what she says." Agahnim said. "After all, it's the only way to save her and dispel the water barrier." Mat reluctantly activated his Duel Disk.

"If it's the only way… We'll duel." Mat said.

"I'll start by placing two cards face down and summoning Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 1400)." Ashley said, summoning a red-haired, yellow-eyed woman in a purple top and puffy purple pants. "Go."

"I summon Kabazauls (ATK: 1700)." Mat said, summoning a red rhino. "Kabazauls, attack!"

"Reveal trap: Negate Attack!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I end my turn." Mat said.

"I sacrifice Gerudo Spear Guard to summon Big Poe #2 (ATK: 2100)!" Ashley said, as her guard vanished and a ghostly skeleton in a white robe appeared on her field. In the creature's hand was a lantern with a blue flame in it. "Big Poe, attack!" Mat watched as his monster was eaten alive by the ghost (LP: 4000 – 400). "Your move, Mathew."

"Don't call me Mathew." Mat said, snapping the top card off of his deck. "I summon Mother Grizzly (DEF: 1000) and play Painful Choice! Now, I choose five cards from my deck." He held up five cards. "Now, you pick one to add to my hand and the rest go to the graveyard." A blue bear then appeared on the field.

Ashley looked at the five cards. _Ruto, Zora Sage… Ancient Sage of Water… Umi… Tornado Wall… Morpha, Giant Aquatic Amoeba… If I don't choose those Sages, they're gone. Choose Umi or Tornado Wall, and he probably has the other in his hand, ready to spring that combo and protect his life points… _"I choose Morpha." Ashley said.

"Then, I add Morpha to my hand and discard the others." Mat said. "Go."

"I play Ookazi and Emergency Provisions!" Ashley said. "First, I sacrifice my face down with Emergency Provisions to boost my life points (LP: 4600). Next, Ookazi deals you 800 points of direct damage!" Mat shielded himself as fire rained down and struck him (LP: 4000 – 800). "Big Poe, attack Mother Grizzly!" Mat watched as his bear exploded and another one took its place.

"Thanks to Mother Grizzly's ability, I can special summon a water monster with 1500 attack or less, so I summon another Mother Grizzly (ATK: 1400)." Mat said.

"Go." Ashley said.

"I sacrifice Mother Grizzly to summon Morpha, Giant Aquatic Amoeba (DEF: 1100)." Mat said, as the field filled with water. Floating in the water was a red orb. "Go."

"Big Poe! Attack!" Ashley watched as the ghost rushed the orb, but gasped as it swam out of the way.

"Sorry, but Morpha can't be destroyed in battle." Mat said.

"I end my turn." Ashley said.

"I play the field spell, Water Temple!" Mat exclaimed, as a three-story pillar appeared on the field. The water level in the room then rose to the height of the pillar. Ashley and Mat rose to the top of the water on floating stone platforms.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Water Temple!" Ashley said.

"Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your M.S.T!" Mat exclaimed. "Next, I summon Mad Lobster (ATK: 1700)." Then, a red lobster with a skeletal face appeared on the field. "Now, I play Longshot! First, Mad Lobster can't attack. Next, Morpha is destroyed and I can summon myself… Mat, Sage to the Water Temple (ATK: 2300)!" Mat smirked as he stepped onto the field. "First, Water Temple boosts my attack by 400 (ATK: 2700). Next, I equip myself with Sacred Blade of the Fallen Sage, giving me an extra 1000 attack points (ATK: 3700)." Then, a glowing white sword appeared in Mat's hand. "And, thanks to Water Temple, I can attack twice!" He swung his sword, releasing a blast of energy that destroyed Big Poe # 2 and continued to hit Ashley (LP: 4600 – 1600).

"Since you destroyed Big Poe #2, I can summon Big Poe #3 (DEF: 2500)." Ashley said, as a second ghost identical to the first appeared on the field.

"Now, I can use my second attack to destroy it." Mat said, swinging his sword and destroying Ashley's Poe.

"Which lets me summon Big Poe #4 (DEF: 2850)." Ashley said.

"Go." Mat said.

"I sacrifice Big Poe #4 for Big Poe #1 (DEF: 2500)." Ashley said. "Go."

"I attack Big Poe #1." Mat said.

"And Big Poe #2 returns (DEF: 2500)." Ashley said.

"I'll attack that." Mat said.

"Big Poe #3, making a return (DEF: 2500)." Ashley said.

"Go." Mat said.

"Gerudo Guard (DEF: 1300)." Ashley said, summoning a red-haired woman in a purple top, white vest and white pants. "Go."

"I'll attack Big Poe #3." Mat said.

"Here's #4 (DEF: 2850)." Ashley said.

"Which I'll destroy." Mat said. "Go."

"I activate Stolen Flame!" Ashley said. "Now, this gains 1 Lantern Counter for each Big Poe in my graveyard (LC: 4). Now, I send Stolen Flame and its four counters to the graveyard to special summon Stallord, Twilight Fossil (ATK: 3000), which gains 100 attack for each Poe in my graveyard (ATK: 3400)." Then, a large skeletal dragon appeared on Ashley's field. "Go."

"First, I'll destroy Stallord and Mad Lobster will destroy Gerudo Guard." Mat said. Ashley watched as her monsters were destroyed (LP: 3000 – 400). "Now, I can use my second attack to strike your life points." Ashley fell into the water with a splash as Mat struck her with an energy blast (LP: 0). The Water Temple vanished and the chamber returned to normal, as did Ashley's clothes and eyes. The orange barrier around the blue orb vanished. Mat ran over to Ashley and helped her up.

"What… What just happened?" Ashley asked.

"That freak Agahnim possessed you and forced us to duel." Mat said. "Now, stand back." Ashley stepped aside and Mat gathered energy into his hands. He launched it at the Water Orb, which expanded before quickly imploding in a flash of light. Back in the castle's main room, the barriers of Light, Fire, Water and Spirit vanished.

"I hope the others aren't going through the same stuff we did… Especially CJ and Shaylene…" Ashley said.


	18. The Final Battle, Part 3

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The Final Battle, Part 3**

Medli, Serenity and Makar walked up a set of stairs and found themselves on Hyrule Castle's mezzanine. In front of them were three doors. One bearing a mark similar to a snowflake, one which showed a symbol shaped like a curved "Y" and one which showed a symbol similar to a jagged rock. Medli walked into the door with the jagged rock and found herself in a cavernous chamber. Across the room was a brown orb. In front of it was a knight in silver armor, holding a broadsword.

"A Darknut…" Medli said. She reached behind her and pulled out a bow. She readied a glowing golden arrow and shot it at the knight. She chuckled as the knight vanished in a flash of light and the arrow continued to hit the orb. The orb expanded and then imploded. In the room with the curved "Y" above it, Makar was standing near a green orb. He pulled out his violin and began to play it. The orb began to glow before imploding.

In the final room, Serenity was standing in an icy chamber with icicles dangling from the ceiling. Across the room was a light blue orb. Serenity activated her Duel Disk and summoned a warrior in icy armor, carrying an ice sword.

"Blizzard Warrior, destroy that orb!" The Knight rushed toward the orb, but was suddenly melted by red flames. The orb became surrounded by red flames and a shadow figure appeared in front of it. When the flames settled, Serenity saw a black dragon floating there, next to a familiar boy, whose eyes were hollow.

"Red Eyes, come on back." The boy said.

"Joey! What are you doing?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Joey is no longer here… I serve only Agahnim!" Joey exclaimed, activating his Duel Disk. Serenity looked at him and did the same.

_I guess this is the only way to save my Big Brother…_ She thought.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two exclaimed.

"I place two cards face down." Serenity said. "Go."

"I summon Hayabusa Knight (ATK: 1000)." Joey said, summoning a purple bird in silver armor and a green cape carrying a sword. "Next, I place two cards face down. Now, Hayabusa Knight can attack twice during each Battle Phase, so it's time to deal you 2000 points of damage!"

"I activate Scapegoat!" Serenity said, summoning four colored sheep (DEF: 0). "As you know, this gives me four Sheep Tokens." Serenity watched as two of her tokens were then sliced in half.

"I end my turn." Joey said.

"I pass." Serenity said.

"I summon Kojikocy (ATK: 1500)." Joey said, summoning a gray-haired, bearded, muscular man in green armor. "Hayabusa Knight, destroy those two tokens! Kojikocy, attack her directly!" Serenity stumbled as Joey's warrior struck her (LP: 4000 – 1500). "Go."

"I pass." Serenity frowned.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Insect Queen (ATK: 2200)!" Joey said, as his two monsters vanished and were replaced by a large red insect with a large abdomen. "Go."

"I pass again…" Serenity said, dropping to her knees.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force!" Joey said, summoning a herd of green goblins. "Now, I sacrifice them so my Insect Queen can attack!" Serenity gasped as the Insect Queen launched green venom at her (LP: 2500 – 2200). "Go."

"There's nothing I can do…" Serenity said. "I surrender…" She reached to place her hand over her deck. Agahnim then appeared before her, hands aglow.

"Time to pay with your life, Sage of Ice!" He exclaimed, reaching back. Suddenly, something knocked him onto his stomach. He rolled over and looked up to see Insect Queen standing over him.

"Back away from my sister, ya creep!" Joey exclaimed. Insect Queen prepared for another attack and Agahnim vanished.

"You may have won this battle… But the war is not over yet!" Agahnim said, vanishing. Joey and Serenity looked at the Ice Orb and saw that the barrier hadn't vanished.

"What da-?" Joey wondered. Suddenly, a Darknut dropped down, with a black Duel Disk on its arm.

"I think it wants to duel." Serenity said.

_**Meanwhile, in the Earth Room…**_

"Yeeowww!" Medli screamed in pain as another Darknut dropped down behind her and jammed its sword through her back. It pulled the sword out of Medli and she dropped to the ground, blood pouring from her back and chest. Around the castle, the other eight Sages felt a zap of power course through their bodies.

"Something must've happened to one of the other Sages…" CJ said. "But who?"

_**In the Ice Room…**_

Joey and Serenity watched as another Darknut dropped down, also wearing a Duel Disk. Suddenly, half the ice in the room melted and brown orb appeared next to the Ice Orb.

"What is dat thing?" Joey wondered. Medli's spirit then appeared in front of the Wheeler siblings.

"Joey… Your sister is not the only one in your family whose blood is that of a Sage…" She said. "You are my descendant… You are the Sage of Earth."

"Me?" Joey asked, as a brown medallion with a picture of a rock appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and a card appeared in his hand. It held his picture and was titled "Joey, Sage of Earth".

"Please… Dispel the Earth Barrier again, and lend your power to CJ and Shaylene… Save Hyrule…" Medli begged before vanishing.

"Serenity, stand back… Let me do this." Joey said.

"No." Serenity said. "This is my fight." She then gathered ice energy in her hand and launched a blast at one of the Darknuts, freezing it. Joey then summoned a black dragon.

"Red Eyes! Take care of him!" He said, as his dragon melted the frozen Darknut, destroying it. Serenity activated her Duel Disk again and stepped forward.

"I summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Serenity said, calling forth a warrior in icy blue armor and a navy blue cape. "Take out that Darknut!" The monster gathered an icy spear and hurled it at the Darknut, destroying it. The barrier around the Ice and Earth Orbs vanished. Joey and Serenity gathered energy in their hands and launched them, destroying the orbs.

"Done." Joey said.

Meanwhile, in the castle's foyer, Yugi and Tristan were staring at the barrier. They watched as the Earth, Wind and Ice barriers vanished.

"What's left, Yug?" Tristan asked.

"I think it's Shadow, Time and Forest…" Yugi said.

"CJ and Shaylene." Tristan said.

"Yup." Yugi said.


	19. The Final Battle, Part 4

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!:_

CJ stepped out of the bedroom, where he was greeted by a castle guard.

"_King CJ, sir." The guard said. "Someone broke into the castle last night and stole the King of Evil card."_

-  


"_CJ!" Ryan exclaimed. "Get everyone out of here!"_

"_What?" CJ asked._

_"Kaiba is possessed by Agahnim!" Ryan exclaimed._

"_The Ancient Sorcerer?" CJ asked._

_"Yes." Ryan said. "Now, go!"_

_"What about you?" CJ asked. Ryan deactivated his Duel Disk and threw the watch and deck to CJ. He then drew the sword sheathed at his back. It was a silver, double-edged sword with a blue hilt, the sacred Master Sword. On Ryan's hand, glowing brightly, was the Triforce of Courage._

"_Get everyone out of here!" Ryan exclaimed, and everyone but CJ ran out of the gym. "I'll fight the King!"_

_"King of Darkness!" Kaiba exclaimed, as Agahnim appeared behind him._

_"Ganon! Finish what we started centuries ago! Kill the Hero!" Agahnim shouted._

"Ryan! No!" CJ exclaimed.

_"CJ! Run! NOW! Or Ganondorf will get you too!" Ryan exclaimed. "You have to run from Ga-" His sentence was cut short as Ganon drove his trident into Ryan's chest. Blood poured from the wound as he fell lifeless to the ground. The Triforce of Power then glowed brightly on CJ's hand, as the Triforce of Courage vanished from Ryan's._

"_That was an excellent duel, Shaylene." Saria said. "You are definitely worthy of this." She held out a small green medallion that held a picture of four thin leaves curved and shaped together to resemble a pinwheel. Shaylene grabbed it and was surrounded by a green aura. CJ smiled. _

"_Congratulations, Shay." CJ said. "You are now the Sage of the Forest. We've found your destiny in Hyrule." He then held out a blank card. He smiled as it glowed green and a picture of Shaylene appeared on it. "Here."_

"_Is this... me?" Shaylene asked._

"_It's a card that will allow you to tap into your power as a Sage during a duel." CJ said. "Shaylene, Sage of the Forest." Saria then held out a group of cards._

"_What happened to my clothes?" Shaylene asked._

_"That is the garb of the ancient hero." CJ said. "You are now the Courageous wielder of the Triforce of Courage." Shaylene looked at the pedestal and saw the Triforce appear on it, the lower-right triangle glowing. Suddenly, her body surged with energy and she fell to her knees. Her amulet then began to glow and she felt strong again._

_"What was that?"_

_"Ryan's magic just transferred into your body." CJ said. "And your amulet activated to contain it at a safe level."_

"_I'm scared... I don't know if I can handle this magic." Shaylene said._

_"I know you can, Shay." CJ said. "I won't let your magic overpower you."_

"Promise?" Shaylene asked.

"_I promise." CJ said. "I'll train you so you can handle your Sage magic, your Triforce of Courage, and the Master Sword... Once we find it."_

"_Yup." CJ said. "Go ahead. Try to pull it." Shaylene walked over, grabbed the sword and gasped as it slid out of the pedestal with ease. She was enveloped by a white light, and when it vanished, she wore a new outfit. She was now garbed in a green tunic, white leggings, brown leather boots, brown gauntlets, and a green hat. On her hand, glowing brightly, was the Triforce of Courage._

_"Whoa… what happened to me?" Shaylene asked._

_"You have fully awakened the Triforce of Courage within you." CJ said. A semi-transparent, blonde boy then appeared next to Shaylene. He wore the exact same outfit as her, and carried the Master Sword at his back._

"_Who… Who are you?" Shaylene asked._

"_I am Link, the Hero of Time." The boy said._

"_That's the spirit of the ancient Hero who first held the Triforce of Courage." CJ said. "He resides within your Triforce, your amulet, and the sword you just drew from the pedestal. And now, his spirit lives within you as well."_

"_It looks like Agahnim doesn't want company." Yugi said. CJ looked at Shaylene._

"_Take out your Destiny Cards." CJ said. Shaylene pulled out the Hero of Time. CJ pulled out the King of Evil and Princess of Destiny. He and Shaylene held them up and watched as they floated into the sky. The two of them pulled out their swords. Shaylene held up the Master Sword, as CJ held up the Chrono Master Sword and the Gerudo Master Sword. A beam of light then launched from the cards into the swords: A red one from the King to the Gerudo Master Sword, a blue beam from the Princess of Destiny to the Chrono Master Sword and a green beam from the Hero of Time to the Master Sword._

_"Ready?" Shaylene asked._

"_Let's do this." CJ said. The two swung their swords and everyone watched as the barrier crumbled._

"_Time to finish this." Ashley said. Everyone walked into the castle and looked ahead of them at a rainbow colored barrier of 10 colors: red, blue, green, orange, yellow, purple, gray, light green, brown, and light blue._

"_Agahnim has constructed the same barrier that the King of Evil once did in his castle." CJ said._

"_What's left, Yug?" Tristan asked._

"_I think it's Shadow, Time and Forest…" Yugi said._

_"CJ and Shaylene." Tristan said._

_"Yup." Yugi said._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Final Battle, Part 4: Teacher VS Student**

CJ and Shaylene stood in a sheltered courtyard below the castle's basement. At the end of the courtyard was a glowing doorway.

"What is that?" Shaylene asked.

"That's the door to the Elemental Sanctuary." CJ said. Above the door were three symbols. The first was the seal of the Royal Family: a red phoenix underneath the golden Triforce. Next to it was a purple upside-down triangle with a circle on each side of it. On the other side of the Royal Family's seal was a green symbol similar to a pinwheel.

"What are those symbols?" Shaylene asked.

"The one on the left is my symbol, the symbol of the Sage of Shadow… The one on the right is the symbol of the Sage of the Forest. That one in the middle is both the seal of the Royal Family and the symbol of the Sage of Time." CJ said. "It's fitting that the power sources to our barriers would be here."

"Why?" Shaylene asked.

"This place is sacred to the Royal Family. And the power sources to the barriers of both the King and the future Queen are here." CJ said.

"Did you say… future Queen?" Shaylene asked, shocked. CJ placed his finger under Shaylene's chin, tilted her head up and kissed her.

"I did, Shay." CJ said. "I love you." The two then walked through the door and found themselves in a large sanctuary. In the center was a stone platform with four pedestals: one with a flame symbol on it, one with a water droplet, one with a rock symbol, and one with a wind symbol. On three of the pedestals were glowing orbs: one purple, one silver and one green. CJ ran toward the Shadow Orb and stabbed his sword into it, destroying it.

"I've got this one." Shaylene said. She drew the Master Sword and jammed it into the Forest Orb, destroying it. CJ drew his sword and jammed it into the Time Orb.

"Ready?" He asked. "On the count of three, I'll take the Chrono Master Sword and you take the Master Sword, and we'll attack. That should destroy the Time Orb." Shaylene nodded. "One… Two… Th…" Suddenly, a purple barrier appeared around the Time Orb.

"What's going on?" Shaylene asked. Agahnim's laugh echoed through the sanctuary.

"I can't let you destroy that last barrier, little girl…" Agahnim said. Suddenly, CJ's eyes flashed red, and Impa and Zelda appeared next to Shaylene.

"Young child of Courage…" Impa said. "You must save him…"

"What do you mean?" Shaylene asked.

"You must save the one you love… My descendant… The power of the Dark Tribe is taking control of him." Impa said. "You must duel and defeat CJ to save him from Agahnim's power."

"It won't be that easy, Impa…" Agahnim's voice echoed. "He is falling victim to his heritage."

"What does he mean 'falling victim to his heritage'?" Shaylene asked. Zelda snapped her fingers and everything but Zelda, Impa and Shaylene froze in place.

"In ancient times, a race of powerful magic wielders, known as the Twili, tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. They were banished to the Twilight Realm by the goddesses using a tool called the Mirror of Twilight." Impa said.

"Yeah, I know all this." Shaylene said.

"Well, the first Twili to ever exist was born to my grandson and the granddaughter of Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit." Impa said. "That Twili was banished to the Twilight Realm, but his parents and other family members were not, because they did not try to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm."

"Okay…"

"Other legends passed down by the people of Hyrule spoke of the Twili as the Dark Tribe. Both tribes are known to be a cross-breed of the Sheikah and the Gerudo." Impa said.

"Like CJ." Shaylene said.

"Yes." Impa said. "CJ is descended from myself, Nabooru, and the father of Nabooru's child… that father was Ganondorf."

"Is that why he has the Triforce of Power?" Shaylene asked.

"Yes." Impa said. "He is also descended from one other… the Princess of the Twili, who returned to the light world once… Midna."

"What?"

"Yes, CJ has the blood of some of Hyrule's most powerful and darkest tribes… That is why he is so susceptible to the darkness…" Impa said. "And it is also why he is so powerful."

"Oh, wow…" Shaylene said. "I'm not sure if I can defeat him in a… Wait! I can't think like that! I have to win! To save CJ!" The Triforce of Courage began to glow brightly and Shaylene was then dressed in the clothes of the ancient hero. She activated her Duel Disk and everything returned to normal.

"I see you're ready to duel…" CJ said, his voice now darker.

"I am!" Shaylene said.

"Good." CJ said. "Now, let's duel!" The room then transformed into a small cavern filled with lit torches. Behind CJ was a door bearing the Sheikah Eye symbol. "I play the field spell, Shadow Temple! Next, I use Dark Magic Curtain (LP: 4000 – 2000) to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)!" Then, the blue-haired, purple-robed mage took the field. "Go."

"I play Rain of Mercy for a life point boost (CJ: 3000) (Shaylene: 5000)." Shaylene said. "Next, I lay a card face down and summon a defense. Go."

"I sacrifice Dark Magician to summon Stalfos (ATK: 2500)!" CJ said, summoning a skeletal knight carrying a sword and shield. "Take out that defense!" Shaylene watched as her defense was sliced in half. "Go."

"Another defense." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I sacrifice Stalfos to summon Bongo Bongo, Phantom Shadow Beast (ATK: 2000)!" CJ said, as Stalfos vanished and the door behind him opened. A black beast with a lone red eye emerged from behind it. It floated above the ground and had two disconnected hands that floated with it. "Go."

_Why didn't he attack?_ Shaylene wondered. "I summon another defense. Go."

"I lay a card face down and end my turn." CJ said.

"I summon Queen's Knight (ATK: 1500)." Shaylene said, summoning a blond, female knight in red armor. "Go."

"I reveal my trap: Lens of Truth!" CJ said. "Now, all your face down cards are revealed, as is your hand. On top of that, you can't set monsters and any cards you play face down will be exposed." Shaylene gasped as a white unicorn with a blue fire mane and a white marshmallow creature appeared on the field. "Go."

"I summon King's Knight (ATK: 1600), allowing me to automatically summon Jack's Knight (ATK: 1900)!" Shaylene said, summoning two more blond knights, both male: one in orange armor and one in blue armor. "Go."

"I lay a card face down and switch Bongo Bongo to defense mode (DEF: 1100)." CJ said. "Go."

"Jack's Knight, attack!" Shaylene exclaimed. CJ chuckled as Bongo Bongo was sliced in half. He gathered into a ball of energy which struck CJ, who stepped forward and drew his sword.

"By destroying Bongo Bongo, you allowed me to summon myself… CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)!" CJ said. "And, I get a boost from my temple (ATK: 3300)."

"I switch my other knights to defense mode (DEF: 1600) (DEF: 1400)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I summon Darknut (ATK: 1700), who is automatically equipped with Magic Armor (ATK: 2100)." CJ said, summoning a knight in black armor, which quickly changed to gold armor. "Now, I'll attack Jack's Knight and Darknut will destroy King's Knight!" CJ said, unleashing a blast of energy that destroyed the two monsters and some of Shaylene's life points (LP: 5000 – 1400). "Go."

"I pass…" Shaylene said.

"I destroy Queen's Knight and Sunlight Unicorn!" CJ said. "Next, I equip myself with Shadow Medallion (ATK: 3700). Go."

"I pass…" Shaylene said.

"I can't destroy Marshmallon, so I'll pass as well." CJ said.

"I pass again." Shaylene said. _Dang! I have a combo that would wipe out his Sage, but I need another sacrifice!_

"I lay a card face down and end my turn." CJ said. "Go."

"I play the Shallow Grave, so now we can each summon a defense." Shaylene said. "But, since your trap prevents me from hiding cards, I'll summon Mystical Elf." _Now he's gonna probably summon Bongo Bongo to summon himself again in case I destroy him. _"Next, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Ancient Sage of the Forest (ATK: 2700) who I'll equip with Forest Medallion (ATK: 3300)! Next, I play Forest Temple, giving my Ancient Sage another boost (ATK: 4000) and weakening your Sage (ATK: 3700 – 300)." CJ gasped as the field changed to a stone courtyard in a forest. Behind Shaylene was a tree and next to the top of the tree was a doorway. "Ancient Sage, attack Darknut!"

"Sorry, but he can't be destroyed in battle while equipped with Magic Armor." CJ said.

"But you still take damage." Shaylene said, as CJ was hit by a magic blast launched by the Ancient Sage (LP: 3000 – 1900). "Go."

"I switch my monsters to defense mode (DEF: 2900) (DEF: 1300)." CJ said. "Go."

"I activate the ability of my Ancient Sage. By discarding two monsters from my hand, I can replace my Ancient Sage with myself… Shaylene, Sage of the Forest (ATK: 3400)." Shaylene said, as she stepped onto the field and drew her sword. "And, all the spells that were equipped to my Ancient Sage get equipped to me (ATK: 4000). Now go."

"I sacrifice Darknut and my defense to summon Ancient Sage of Shadow (ATK: 2800)." CJ said. "Next, I switch myself to attack mode (ATK: 3400). Finally, I sacrifice two monsters from my hand using the ritual spell, Evil's Summoning Ritual!"

"Oh no!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"I summon… GANONDORF, THE KING OF EVIL (ATK: 6500)!" CJ shouted.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Everyone teleported back to the main foyer, where Yugi and Tristan waited.

"Did you feel that…?" Tea asked.

"Yeah…" Yugi said.

"I feel the King of Evil…" Mat said.

"Oh no!" Ashley exclaimed. "CJ must've been possessed and now he's using the King of Evil against Shaylene!"

"That's not all… I sense it… That evil force…" Tea said.

"Oh no… not that…" Yugi said.

**To Be Continued…**


	20. The Final Battle, Part 5

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Final Battle, Part 5**

"This is it, girl!" Agahnim's voice echoed. "With one card and the blood of the King and Queen, who together hold the entire Triforce, my GOD will be revived! Now, prepare yourself…" Agahnim then fully possessed CJ. "…As I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"No! Not that!" Shaylene exclaimed. The Seal then began to surround the field. "CJ! Don't do it! Remember your promise! Remember the promise you made to my mom and dad!"

"My… promise…" CJ mumbled.

_CJ stood in Shaylene's backyard with her parents._

_"CJ… We need a favor…" Shaylene's father said._

"_What is it?" CJ asked._

"_We wanted to ask you… If anything should ever happen to us…" Shaylene's mother said. "Please… Take care of our little girl."_

"_I will… I promise." CJ said._

"Remember the promise you made to me!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"_I'm scared... I don't know if I can handle this magic." Shaylene said._

_"I know you can, Shay." CJ said. "I won't let your magic overpower you."_

"Promise?" Shaylene asked.

"_I promise." CJ said. "I'll train you so you can handle your Sage magic, your Triforce of Courage, and the Master Sword... Once we find it."_

_"So, my magic won't hurt me?" Shaylene questioned._

_"Not as long as I'm around to protect you." CJ said. He kissed Shaylene and smiled. "I love you, Shay. And don't ever forget that."_

_"I won't." Shaylene said. "And... I love you too."_

"My… promise…" CJ mumbled again. Suddenly, Agahnim was expelled from his body and vanished. The Seal then stopped forming and vanished as well. "You can't control me Agahnim!" CJ shouted. "I made a vow to protect Shaylene! I won't let you use me to harm her!" He then placed his hand over his deck. "I surrender." The holograms then vanished, as did the barrier around the Time Orb.

"Thank Farore you're okay." Shaylene said, dropping to her knees. CJ ran over, picked her up and pulled her into an embrace.

"As long as you're fine, I'm great." He said. "Now, let's end this." He and Shaylene then drew the Chrono Master Sword and the Master Sword, jamming them into the orb and destroying it. They were then teleported out to the foyer with everyone else, where the barrier had just vanished.

"Are you guys okay?" Tea asked.

"Fine." CJ said. "Now, let's end this. It's time to take down Agahnim." Everyone walked through the castle's main doors and into the throne room, where Agahnim waited. Behind him was a red-eyed, purple-skinned man with dark purple hair in a violet robe.

"Who is that?" Yugi asked.

"Vaati… He's the ancient Minish sorcerer who once revived Ganon while trying to steal the power of the Triforce from Princess Zelda." CJ said. He looked at Vaati. "What do you want?"

"Simple…" Agahnim said. "Vaati and I seek to use the blood of you and your girlfriend to revive Lord Ganondorf and Twinrova, so that together, we can rule Hyrule!"

"Well, then…" CJ said, as he and Shaylene activated their Duel Disks. "I guess we should end this here and now." Agahnim then exited Kaiba's body and took on his own form. He stole Kaiba's Duel Disk and activated it. A Duel Disk then appeared on Vaati's arm, which he activated.

"Let's end this…" Agahnim said, as raised platform appeared underneath everyone. CJ and Shaylene had trenches underneath them that led to a center ditch filled with ashes.

"What's the deal with this platform?" Shaylene asked.

"It's an altar." CJ said.

"And those ashes?" Shaylene asked.

"Ganon's ashes." CJ said. "If Agahnim and Vaati can defeat us in a duel, we'll be killed and our blood will drain onto Ganondorf's ashes. Since you have the magic of the Triforce of Courage in you, and I have the magic of the Triforces of Wisdom and Power, our blood will revive Ganondorf. On top of that, once we're killed, he'll have the entire Triforce, and he'll be able to conquer Hyrule."

"So… everything rides on us?" Shaylene asked, nervously.

"Don't worry." CJ said. "I'm here to help you." He turned to Agahnim and Vaati. "Let's do this!"

"Good." Agahnim said. "And I'll start by summoning Saggi the Dark Clown (ATK: 600) and laying a card face down." Then, an evil-looking clown in a purple outfit appeared on the field. "Go, CJ."

_That face down must be Kaiba's famed Crush Card Virus._ CJ thought. Then, a green airship appeared on his field. "I summon Trap Reactor-Y FI (ATK: 800). Next, I lay a card face down and equip it with Mage Power (ATK: 1800). Just try to use that Crush Card now. Your move, Vaati."

"I summon Poe (ATK: 1100)." Vaati said, summoning a white ghost carrying a sickle and lantern. "Next, I use Reload to refresh my hand. Then, I lay a card face down and end my turn."

"I lay a monster in defense mode." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I lay a card face down." Agahnim said.

"Trap Reactor-Y FI, attack Saggi!" Agahnim chuckled as Saggi exploded (LP: 4000 – 1200) and he revealed his trap card.

"I reveal my trap: Crush Card Virus!" Agahnim exclaimed.

"Trap Reactor! Activate your ability!" CJ said. "Destroy that trap and deal 800 points of damage to Agahnim!" Agahnim gasped as his trap exploded (LP: 2800 – 800).

"I end my turn…" Agahnim said.

"I lay another card face down, so Trap Reactor's power increases (ATK: 2300). Now, Trap Reactor, attack Agahnim and end him!" Trap Reactor rose into the sky and shot a barrage of bullets at Agahnim (LP: 0)."

"No! Vaati! Redeem me!" Agahnim shouted, as he vanished into a puff of dark smoke, leaving Kaiba's Duel Disk behind.

"It's over, Vaati." CJ said.

"Not quite…" Vaati said. "I switch Poe to defense mode (DEF: 1500) and summon a second Poe (DEF: 1500). Go."

"I summon Four Sword Hero (ATK: 1000) and equip him with Master Sword (ATK: 1500)." Shaylene said, summoning a blond boy in a green tunic and hat.

"Trap Reactor-Y FI, attack one of those Poes!" CJ exclaimed.

"Now, you get a Soul Token (DEF: 0)." Vaati said, as a blue flame appeared on CJ's field.

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I summon Chu Chus (DEF: 1000)." Vaati said, summoning five gel creatures: one red, one green, one purple, one yellow and one blue, the last two of which were electrified. "Next, I activate Chu Jelly, boosting my life points by 500 (LP: 4500). Go."

"I summon another defense." Shaylene said.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." CJ said. "Trap Reactor, destroy those Chu Chus!" Vaati chuckled as his gel monsters vanished, and three globs appeared on CJ's field: one red, one blue and one green (DEF: 500 [x3]).

"By destroying my Chu Chus, I can summon three Chu Jelly Tokens to your field." Vaati said. "And, like my Soul Token, they can't be sacrificed. So, with your field filled, I'm safe."

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I summon a second set of Chu Chus (DEF: 1000)." Vaati said. "Go."

"I pass." Shaylene said.

"I play Graceful Charity." CJ said. "Now, I draw three cards, and discard two. Now, I lay one card face down and end my turn." Then, Trap Reactor's power increased (ATK: 2800)

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Suijin (ATK: 2500)." Vaati said, summoning a blue head with an orb containing a blue letter representing water. "Suijin, attack Four Sword Hero!" Shaylene gasped as her monster exploded (LP: 4000 – 1000). "Now, I lay a card face down. Go."

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Island Child (ATK: 2850)!" Shaylene said, summoning another young boy in a green tunic and hat. He held a small sword and an old, decrepit wooden shield. "Island Child, destroy Suijin!"

"I activate Suijin's ability, reducing your monsters attack to 0!" Vaati said.

"I'm all done." Shaylene said.

"Trap Reactor, destroy Suijin!" CJ commanded.

"I activate Windstorm of Etaqua, switching all your monsters' modes!" Vaati exclaimed. CJ and Shaylene gasped as their monsters went into defense (DEF: 3800) (DEF: 2000) and CJ's tokens switched to attack mode (ATK: 0) (ATK: 500 [x3]).

"I end my turn." CJ said.

"I summon Wind Effigy (ATK: 1800)." Vaati said, summoning a white whirlwind. "Suijin, take out that Soul Token!" CJ gasped as the token exploded (LP: 4000 – 2500). "Now, Wind Effigy, take out one of those Chu Jelly Tokens!" CJ chuckled as one of the jelly globs vanished (LP: 1500 – 1300).

"I'm still standing, Vaati." CJ said.

"Not for long." Vaati said. "When a Chu Jelly Token is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage."

"What?" CJ exclaimed.

"CJ!" Everyone exclaimed.

"It's over, Child of Power and Wisdom!" Vaati exclaimed. "I offer you up to the great King!" CJ gasped as the glob of jelly attached to his chest and shocked him (LP: 0). He collapsed to the ground as a wound appeared in his chest and blood poured out, flowing down the trench and dripping onto the ashes of Ganon.

"CJ!" Shaylene exclaimed. "NO!"

"It… It can't be…" Tea said.

"CJ… He… He can't be…" Yugi mumbled.

"Not… Not CJ…" Joey said, tears in his eyes.

"Cuz…" Ashley cried.

"My King…" Makar said, dropping to a knee.

"Not… Not my best friend…" Mat said.

"Brother…" Said Darius, as he fell to his knees and began to weep. Suddenly, a wave of darkness rushed over everyone. They looked as a lone card floated from CJ's Duel Disk to Vaati's hand. The ashes in the altar then took the form of a blue boar in a red cape, black armor and carrying a trident.

"Finally! The Triforce of Power is in my hands again!" The boar exclaimed. "And, I hold the Triforce of Wisdom to boot!"

"Oh no!" Ashley said. "It's…"

"Ganon, King of Darkness!" Exclaimed two new voices, female. Two old witches appeared before the group. Both wore black robes and rode brooms. One wore a headband with a ruby in it, while the other wore a headband with a sapphire in it. Both had tanned skin and crimson eyes.

"That's Kotake and Koume! The witches who make up Twinrova!" Ashley said.

"Yes…" Vaati said. "Although Agahnim was killed, with the sacrifice of the Child of Power, the Great Gerudo King and the mighty witches have risen again! And, they work for me!"

"Work for you?" Asked one of the witches. Suddenly, the two combined into one. She wore a white top and desert style pants, carried a magic staff, and had hair made of fire and ice. "You work for ME!" She blasted Vaati, who then replaced Suijin on the field. Suddenly, Agahnim returned, replacing Wind Effigy. Twinrova smiled as Vaati's Duel disk transferred to her arm.

"It's over!" Agahnim said.

"We have won!" Exclaimed Vaati.

"Face us if you dare, Child of Courage!" Twinrova laughed.

"DESTROY!" Yelled Ganon.

Shaylene looked at CJ and began to cry.

"I… I can't do it… I can't win…" Shaylene mumbled, falling to her knees.

"That's right…" Twinrova said. "Your hope is gone, fall into Sorrow and Despair… Gaze upon the Destruction of Hyrule!"

_Sorrow? Despair? Destruction?_ Shaylene thought. _Wait a sec… That sounds like something CJ taught me!_

"_Long ago, the evil witch Twinrova, kidnapped the Oracles of Seasons and Ages, Din and Nayru, sending our neighboring lands of Holodrum and Labrynna into destruction and sorrow. They then captured Princess Zelda, filling the people with despair. Their goal was to light the three flames… The Flame of Destruction, the Flame of Sorrow and the Flame of Despair. Then, by sacrificing Zelda, they could revive the King of Evil." CJ said._

"_But, they failed, right?"_ _Shaylene asked._

_"In a way." CJ said. "They were unable to sacrifice Zelda, so instead they sacrifice themselves to revive Ganon. But, because they failed to sacrifice Zelda, they could only revive a mindless, raging Ganon." CJ said._

Shaylene reached for her deck, the Triforce of Courage glowing brightly on her hand.

"I play Master Sword Ritual!" Shaylene said. "I sacrifice Island Child and Mystical Elf from my hand so I can summon the Hero of Time!" Everyone watched as Shaylene was enveloped in a mystic light. When it stopped, she was garbed in the ancient green tunic and hat of the ancient hero. In her hands was the Master Sword, glowing brightly.

"She did it!" Tristan exclaimed. "She summoned her Hero of Time!"

"Tea… Serenity… Joey… Darius… Makar… Ashley… Mat… I need you guys." Shaylene said. "I need you to pray to the goddesses to power the Master Sword… We need to defeat Ganon…" The other Sages clasped their hands and began to pray. They all began to glow, as did the Master Sword.

Ganon laughed. "Foolish girl." Suddenly, the Gerudo Master Sword and the Chrono Master Sword emerged from the scabbards on CJ's back. They both shattered and reformed, creating a black sword with a glowing rainbow blade. "It's time I claim the True Force!" He then rushed at Shaylene, ready to drive his sword through her chest. Suddenly, a rainbow barrier stopped him. He looked below the altar and saw the other Sages standing there, glowing.

"No one harms the Queen!" Tea exclaimed.

"You think of my as your Queen?" Shaylene asked.

"Of course." Tea said.

"Then let's end this!" Shaylene exclaimed. "Ganon, you're gonna pay for what you did to CJ!" She then grabbed the Master Sword and ran at Ganon. She smiled as she slashed him until he fell onto his hands and knees. With one final battle cry, she jammed the Master Sword into his skull.

"No… It can't be… I am… Ganon… The Evil King…" He said, before vanishing, along with Agahnim and Vaati.

"This isn't over!" Twinrova exclaimed, before they burst into flames and vanished.

"We did it!" Mat said.

"Oh yeah!" Tea exclaimed. The Sages began to rejoice, but noticed Shaylene still standing atop the altar.

"Shaylene?" Serenity asked.

"No… We didn't do it…" Shaylene said. "CJ's dead! His blood revived Ganon! We may have saved the world, but I just lost MY whole world!" Tea and Serenity walked toward the altar to comfort Shaylene. "No! Don't come up here!"

"Shaylene…" Tea said.

"Go!" Shaylene shouted. "Leave! Get out of the castle! Now!" Everyone looked at Shaylene for moment, and then left the castle. Shaylene knelt there in front of CJ's lifeless, bloody body, weeping.


	21. Epilogue: The Royal Family

**EPILOGUE: The Royal Family**

Shaylene knelt down in front of CJ's lifeless body, weeping.

"How… how could this have happened?" She cried. "And why to him?"

Outside, everyone else was gathered in the castle courtyard.

"Poor Shaylene…" Tea said.

"Poor Hyrule…" Ashley said. "The kingdom just lost its king."

"And how is Shaylene going to run Hyrule as the Queen?" Yugi asked. "I mean, I doubt a 12-year-old can handle a kingdom."

"What about Lynn?" Serenity asked. "She lost her mother and now her father… What's gonna happen to her?"

"Man… Dis is bad." Joey said.

Back in the castle, Shaylene stood up and wiped her eyes.

"I… I can't cry…" She said. "CJ would want me to be strong… So I can lead Hyrule."

"_You're right… I would want that…"_ Shaylene looked up and was shocked to see CJ.

"You're okay!" She ran forward to hug him, but gasped as she passed through him. "You're…" She fell to her knees again and began to cry. "First… I lost Mommy, Daddy and Jennette… Then Steven… And now you… I've lost everything…"

"_No…"_ CJ said. _"You haven't… There's one hope…"_

_**Meanwhile, in the courtyard…**_

"There is still one thing Shaylene could try…" Ashley said.

"What is it?" Mat asked.

"She has the full Triforce within her reach." Ashley said.

"What are we standing here for?" Mat asked. "We have to go tell her!" Everyone rushed through the castle and into the throne room.

"Shaylene! You can wish on the-!" Ashley stopped mid-sentence. In front of Shaylene, glowing, was the full Triforce. Below her, where Ganon's ashes once sat was CJ's body, also glowing.

"Great goddesses who shaped Hyrule!" Shaylene shouted. "Hear my cry! Bring CJ back to Hyrule! Give this nation back its King!" Everyone watched as CJ's body continued to glow before stopping. The Triforces of Wisdom and Power appeared on his hand, and everyone stood there, staring in amazement, as he stood up, his wounds magically healed.

"No way!" Yugi exclaimed.

"CJ!" Shaylene exclaimed, running to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around him and began to weep with joy.

"Good work, Shay." CJ said. "I'm proud of you."

_**A few days later…**_

CJ and Shaylene stood in the castle throne room. Shaylene was standing close to CJ with her arms wrapped around his waist. He had his arm around her shoulder. In front of them was a brown-haired, silver-eyed Hylian man in a gold robe. He handed a piece of paper to CJ.

"It's all set, Your Majesty." The man said. CJ turned to Shaylene.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and the three stepped out onto the balcony of Hyrule Castle. Below them were people from all over Castle Town, as well as news cameras.

"People of Hyrule… My people…" CJ said. "I give to you… Your new Queen… Mrs Shaylene Francis!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Shaylene looked at CJ and smiled.

"Are we gonna have a big ceremony?" She asked.

"As soon as you turn 16." CJ said. "I promise."

_**A few days later…**_

CJ and Shaylene sat in a crowd of people, dressed in elegant clothing, in Gerudo Palace Courtyard. Standing in front of the crowd were Mat, Ashley and an elderly man in a orange robe.

"Do you, King Mat Colson of the Zoras, take Princess Ashley Dragmire of the Gerudo, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The elderly man said.

"I do." Mat said.

"And do you, Princess Ashley Dragmire of the Gerudo, take King Mat Colson of the Zoras, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Ashley said.

"I now pronounce you and wife, thus marking the unity of the Zoras and the Gerudo." The man said. The two kissed and everyone clapped. After everything, CJ and Shaylene walked up to Mat and Ashley.

"Y'know something, dude…" CJ said.

"What?" Mat asked.

"With the wedding of you and Ashley, almost all the tribes of Hyrule are united within one family." CJ said.

**THE END**


End file.
